Christmas at Tokyo Disneyland
by MisterAnimeFan
Summary: When the Mew Mew Girls are invited by Zakuro to Tokyo Disneyland, Kish wants to go. He even turns human for Ichigo! PAIRINGS: IchigoxKish, PiexZankuro, PuddingxTart, Lettuce x Ryou!
1. We're going to Tokyo Disneyland!

"Christmas at Tokyo Disneyland"

By narutofreak14

The fan fiction is rated K+.

**WHO: **Ichigo x Kishu; Zakuro x Pie, Pudding x Tart**  
WHAT: **Kishu, Pie, and Tart decide to turn human for a few days to enjoy a normal day at Tokyo Disneyland.

**WHERE: **Tokyo Disney Resort

**WHEN: **December 15

**NOTES: **I watch the English anime, but I think the Japanese manga, anime, and names are way better. If you watch the English anime, he's the translation of the names.

Ichigo Momomiya- Zoey Hanson

Mint Aizawa- Corina Bucksworth

Lettuce Midorikawa- Bridget Verdant

Pudding Fong- Kikki Benjamin

Zakuro Fujiwara- Renee Roberts

Masaya Aoyama- Mark

Ryou Shirogane- Elliot Grant

Kish- Dren

Pie- Sardon

Tart- Tarb

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own _Tokyo Mew Mew _or _Mew Mew Power_. _Tokyo Mew Mew _is own by Reiko Yoshida, and sadly, _Mew Mew Power _is owned by 4Kids TV. They are not treating this program right :-(!

It was Christmas time in Tokyo. The snow was falling, the huge-brand stores were filled with crazy Christmas shoppers, and Café Mew Mew was busier than ever. Ryou's new Christmas-themed deserts were a big hit. Waits of more than 60 minutes were not uncommon, and that was just to get a table! It took longer to serve the food (since there were only 5 girls working). After a long day at Café Mew Mew, the Mew Mew girls was tired and beaten. "What a day," sighed Ichigo.

"That was the hardest I'd worked!" said Mint.

"I think that was the only time you ever did any work!" said Ichigo.

"It was only because those girls took my seat!"

"I'm going to need a hot bath after today!" said Zakuro, sounding exhausted.

"Thank god tomorrow's Saturday," said Lettuce. Ryou then walked up to the girls. "Okay, you girls are done for today," said Ryou.

"Finally," said Pudding.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Ryou. The girls were staring at him in complete shock. "What?" asked Mint.

"We have to come back tomorrow?!?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, yeah," answered Ryou. "The café has been very popular."

"But Christmas vacation starts tomorrow!" protested Ichigo.

"I'm sorry," said Ryou. All the girls sighed in exhaustion.

"Well, this sucks," said Mint. Zakuro then got up. "Sorry Ryou, but I can't show up tomorrow," she said.

"And what's your excuse?" asked Ryou.

"See, I have to prepare for a concert."

"What concert?" asked Mint.

"Oh, it's at some theme park," Zakuro said.

"Which theme park?" asked Pudding, excitedly. "Is it Nagashima Spaland?"

"Why Nagashima Spaland?" asked Ichigo.

"That is place is cool!" said Pudding. "They got the Steel Dragon roller coaster!"

"No, I think it's some Tokyo Disney….something," said Zakuro.

"Tokyo Disneyland?" asked Lettuce, excitedly.

"Yeah that's it," said Zakuro.

"Oh cool!" said Ichigo.

"I want to go!" said Mint.

"Well…I guess, Tokyo Disney sounds cool too," said Pudding. "Though, they don't have a Steel Dragon."

"Can we go, Zakuro?" asked Mint.

"Well….I guess…I can bring a few friends," said Zakuro.

"Alright!" said Ichigo.

"Hey what a minute," said Ryou.

"What Ryou? Oh, do you want to go to?" asked Pudding.

"What about work?" asked Ryou.

"Oh come on!" said Mint. "I could really use a vacation!"

"Please Ryou," said Lettuce. Ryou then looked at the Mew Mew girls. "Well……I guess its okay," he said.

"Yes! Tokyo Disneyland, here I come!" said Pudding.

Little did the girls now, there was a tiny microphone hidden in the café's planets.

"_I can't wait. I'm going and packing my bags now!"_ said Ichigo. On the other end was a small cyniclon with huge pointy ears and some girlish pigtails. He was listening to the girls talking on and on about Tokyo Disneyland and a new Space Mountain (A/N I'll talk about this later). "Hmmmm…Tokyo Disneyland, huh?" he asked himself. A loud static noise came over the headphones. "Ow!" he cried. "Piece of junk." Tart then head over to the cyniclon's new hideout. Pie and Kish were bored. The mew mews haven't been giving them any problems and they couldn't find any animals to infuse. Tart then came in, telling both of them about the Mew Mew girls' trip to Tokyo Disneyland. "Tokyo Disneyland?" asked Kish. "What's that?"

"Tokyo Disneyland is a very popular tourist attraction in Tokyo. It opened in 1983 and was built by Walt Disney Imagineering in a similar fashion like its California counterpart. Up to three years, it was the single most visited theme park _in the world,_ with its second park, Tokyo DisneySEA, coming up from second," responded Pie.

"How do you know this?" asked Tart.

"That's how big it is," said Pie.

"That big huh?" asked Kish.

Later on, Kish was meditating near a bunch of pictures of Ichigo. Kish was madly in love with Ichigo. Many people (well…actually, just Pie and Tart) wondered why he's in love with a Mew Mew, but he is. He had tons of pictures of Ichigo, from her baby picture (A/N God knows where he got that from!) to her at the high school dance with Masaya (his face has been ripped out and replaced with Kish). "Ichigo…" he breathed while meditating. Tart then barged into his room. "Hey Kish, do you want pepperoni on…your…..pizza?" asked Tart. He was surprised at Kish's little Ichigo shrine. "Kish….what….are you doing?!?" he asked, angrily.

"I….was…..chanting….for that little Mew Mew's death," lied Kish. Tart picked up a picture of Ichigo. "This is…funny, and yet creepy," said Tart.

"Well…you would've done the same with Pudding!" said Kish.

"First, I'm not in love with Pudding!" yelled Tart. "And even if I was….I wouldn't built her won shrine. I…wouldn't know where to get the pictures."

"I got most of Ichigo's pictures of her Myspace," said Kish.

"What's a Myspace?" asked Tart.

"I'll tell you when you're older," said Kish.

"What do you see in that old hag?" asked Tart. Kish then smacked him upside his head. "Hey, she is not an old hag!" yelled Kish. Pie then came into Kish's room. "What is going on in here!?!" he asked.

"Look Pie, Kish got a girlfriend," said Tart, mockingly. He then showed Pie a picture of Ichigo in a bikini (A/N ha, pervert :P!) Pie had a strange look on his face. "You have a picture of Ichigo in a bikini?" asked Pie.

"Well….maybe. But at least I'm not in love with some monkey-fused Mew Mew," said Kish.

"I don't like her!" yelled Tart.

"That's enough, both of you!" shouted Pie. "Kish, how much do you love this girl?" asked Pie. Kish never thought about that before. "If I can spend one day with her, even if I were human, that would be the greatest thing to ever happen to me," he said.

"Ha! How dumb!" laughed Tart.

"You know…there is a way to do just that, Kish," said Pie.

"Really?" asked Kish and Tart in disbelief.

"Sure, just follow me," said Pie.

Pie leads them to a strange room that they have seen before. "What is this place?" asked Kish.

"It's a little….place where I do a few experiments," said Pie. There were potions and beakers on the shelves. "So…what are we going to?" asked Kish.

"I…am going to make you human," said Pie. Tart and Kish stared at him in disbelief. "You can do that?" asked Tart.

"Of course," said Pie. "Since both of you seem to like Ichigo and Pudding…."

"For the last time, I don't like PUDDING!" shouted Tart.

"I never said you did," said Pie. "Anyway, with a few mixtures of potions, I can turn both of you human. That is, if you really want to."

"I'm willing to do it," said Kish.

"I guess I'll do it too," said Tart.

"Very well then," said Pie.

He spends the next 30 minutes mixing potions. Kish and Tart were passing the time with playing cards and rock-paper-scissors. Soon, an explosion caused Pie's room door to go flying, barely missing Kish and Tart. "What the heck happened?" asked Tart. Pie then emerged with ashes all over his face. "The potion is done," he said. Kish, Tart, and Pie walks over to three beakers filled with green-glowing liquid. "So, this is the "cyniclon-to-human" potion?" asked Kish.

"Yes," said Pie. Each of them took a beaker. "Ready?" asked Kish.

"Let's get this over with," said Tart. Each of them gulped down their potions. After a few minutes, nothing happened. "What?" asked Pie. "Nothing happened?"

"It's okay," said Kish. "It was nice for you to try and help me win Ichigo's heart, but…I guess it wasn't meant to be."

The next morning, Kish woke up with a major headache. "Ow, my head," he groaned. He then looked into the mirror. There he saw….a human kid would the same green pigtails hanging from the front, wearing the same clothes as Kish and having the same bronze eye color. "Hey, get out of my room!" he yelled. He then placed his hand on the mirror. He then realized…….he….has turned human! "Pie! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME!!!!" he yelled.

**TO BE CONTINUED………**

So, how was that? I know, it probably sucks and Kish was a little OOC. This is my first time creating a Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic, so please go easy on criticism.


	2. Racin' to the Edge of the Universe

"Christmas at Tokyo Disneyland"

By narutofreak14

The fan fiction is rated K+.

**WHO: **Ichigo x Kishu; Zakuro x Pie, Pudding x Tart**  
WHAT: **Kishu, Pie, and Tart decide to turn human for a few days to enjoy a normal day at Tokyo Disneyland.

**WHERE: **Tokyo Disney Resort

**WHEN: **December 15

**NOTES: **I watch the English anime, but I think the Japanese manga, anime, and names are way better. If you watch the English anime, he's the translation of the names.

Ichigo Momomiya- Zoey Hanson

Mint Aizawa- Corina Bucksworth

Lettuce Midorikawa- Bridget Verdant

Pudding Fong- Kikki Benjamin

Zakuro Fujiwara- Renee Roberts

Masaya Aoyama- Mark

Ryou Shirogane- Elliot Grant

Kish- Dren

Pie- Sardon

Tart- Tarb

-As of now, they are currently re-themeing Space Mountain at Tokyo Disneyland. The concept art that is posted on the construction walls do not give me enough information, so I will go with what the old version of Space Mountain Tokyo.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**-**I do not own _Tokyo Mew Mew _or _Mew Mew Power_. _Tokyo Mew Mew _is own by Reiko Yoshida.

-Sadly, _Mew Mew Power _is owned by 4Kids TV. They are not treating this program right :-(!

-I do not own the Tokyo Disney Resort, it is owned by the Oriental Land Company.

It was a normal Saturday morning. Well, actually, it was a pretty hectic morning. Kish woke up with human hands, normal human ears, normal human skin, and even normal human hands. However, his eye (color) and hair were still the same (pigtails, hair color, etc.). "My face! My beautiful face…ruined!" cried Kish. Kish then relaxed. "Okay, calm down Kish. It's a dream. That's it! It's a dream." He then had an idea. "If this is a dream, then I smash my head against the wall, I shall wake up looking like myself." Kish then took a few steps and then ran head on with the wall of his room. He fell to the floor. "Ow!" he shouted. "Okay, so this isn't a dream."

"Hey Kish, keep it down I'm trying to sleep!" said a voice. Kish looked at his room doorway, and there…was a human kid. He had brown hair with pigtails. Sadly, it's Tart, who had suffered a similar fate like Kish. "Who are you?" asked Kish.

"I'm Tart, you idiot!" shouted Tart.

"Uhhhh…."

"What?"

"Well, you don't…look like…Tart."

"What do you mean I don't look like Tart?" Kish then picked up a mirror and held it to Tart's face. Tart was shocked at his now human face. "Oh my g...what….what happened?" asked Tart. "Wait a minute!" He then took a few steps back. He was close to hitting the wall. Fortunately, Kish put his hand out and stopped him from banging his head. "I already tried it. It's not a dream!" he said. "He's right, Tart," said Pie, who unfortunately, also turned human. He had human skin, ears, eyes, and hands. "I guess I forgot to tell you that the potion takes a little while for it to take effect."

"So, we're humans now?" asked Kish.

"Precisely," said Pie. "And now that we are now human, we can now walk around the Earth without attracting attention to ourselves."

"Are we stuck like this forever?!!?" asked Tart, frantically.

"Don't worry, the potion will wear off in about 3 days," said Pie.

"3 days?!!?" asked Tart. Unlike Tart, Kish actually liked his new human self. He can now hang around with Ichigo without her trying to beat him up. "So, Kish now that you're human, you think you can now woo Ichigo?" asked Pie.

"I think…so," said Kish.

"Very well then, pack your bags."

"Pack our bags?" asked Tart. "For what?"

"I think we deserve a little vacation."

Meanwhile, down on Earth, Ichigo and her friends were already packing their stuff on to the special tour bus that Zakuro had (A/N The performance at Tokyo Disneyland is part of her world tour). After a few hours of driving, they finally the Tokyo Disney Resort. "Whoa, this place is big!" said Ichigo. "Pudding likes this place!" said Pudding.

"Oh great!" said Zakuro. She wasn't too pleased about the number of posters and signs announcing her concert at Tokyo Disneyland. "Why did they have to put so many signs saying that I'm here!" complained Zakuro.

"Why don't you want anyone to know that you're here?" asked Mint. When the tour bus pulled into the hotel parking lot, there were hordes of Zakuro fans. "That's why," said Zakuro.

When they got out of the bus, her bodyguards had to push through the screaming fans of Zakuro. The Disney hotel staff was having problems as well. Because so many fans heard that Zakuro was staying at the Disney Ambassador Hotel, they tried to get reservations, but the rooms were already booked. They tried to storm the hotel. The manager was trying so hard to keep the crazy fan boys and girls from entering the hotel. "Stay out! Get out!" he yelled. He let Zakuro and her friends enter. After moments of struggling, he finally was able to lock the door and keep the fans out. "Oh my god!" he sighed.

"Uh, you missed one," said Zakuro. The manager looked at his leg, to find another crazy fan boy clinging to his leg. "I love you, Zakuro!" he cried. The manager just threw him out. After a few minutes of stress-relief, he finally regained his composure. "Hello, Zakuro. We have been expecting you," he said.

"I can tell," said Zakuro. "Why did you have so many posters about me?"

"Good for business," said the manager. "Anyway, we have prepared the Ambassador Suite for you and your little friends."

"The Ambassador Suite?!?" asked the mew girls.

When they saw the suite, they were amazed at the size of the room. It had one dining room, pretty of furniture, a beautiful paint job, three beds, and a fantastic view of the Tokyo Disneyland Park. The mew girls were amazed. "Whoa, look at the size of the bed!" said Pudding.

"Hey look!" said Ichigo, looking out of the window. There was a sight of Big Thunder Mountain and Cinderella Castle. "Look at that. It's that…one mine train ride…" said Mint.

"Hey, let's go. It's only 5 minutes after park opening," said Ichigo.

After getting settled in, they took the Disney monorail to the entrance to Tokyo Disneyland. The first land of Tokyo Disneyland wasn't exactly Main Street USA (like in California or Florida), but the World Bazaar. True, it's very similar to Main Street, but it had a glass canopy over the whole land (to probably protect the people from rain or something). Pudding was excited to see Cinderella Castle. "Wow, that castle is huge!' she said.

"Well, at least it's bigger than the one in California," said Mint. They took a few group photos in front of the castle. No matter how much they tried, the girls couldn't block the castle out. Ichigo was the one taking the pictures. They wanted a picture in which everyone was in it, but there were only four girls.

Meanwhile, Kish, Pie, and Tart booked a room at the Tokyo DisneySEA Miracosta Hotel, which is a hotel is built into a theme park (like the Grand Californian). They headed over to Tokyo Disneyland. When they entered the park, they were amazed at the Christmas decorations that the whole park wore. "Wow, it's so beautiful," said Pie.

"Yeah, whatever," said Kish. "Now I wonder where my little Ichigo is."

"And where's Tomorrowland? Space Mountain just has my name on it," said Tart. Pie sighed out of disbelief. "There they are!" said Kish. He noticed that the Mew Mew girls were having trouble. "Okay, stay cool, Kish," he said to himself. He took a deep breath and headed towards her. "Excuse me miss, are you having problems?" he asked Ichigo. Ichigo never met this guy before, but she trusted him. "Yeah, can you get a picture of us near the castle?" asked Ichigo. Kish kindly took the picture. "Thank you," she said. "Do I know you?" she asked.

"What?" asked Kish.

"Well, it's just…your voice and your hair remind me of someone, but…I just can't remember who," she said.

"Yeah," said Pudding. "This short guy reminds of someone, too."

"Uh, no! No! No!" said Kish. "I'm a new student at your school."

"Really? What's your name?" asked Ichigo. Kish hesitated at this point. He couldn't use his real name or else Ichigo would beat the heck out of him. "Uh…uh," he stuttered.

"Come on, what's your name?" asked Ichigo again.

"My name is…my name is…Daichi!" he said, finally.

"And I'm….Takemi!" said Tart.

"Daichi and Takemi?" asked Mint.

"Yep," both of them said. "Say, do any of you know where Tomorrowland is?" asked Tart.

"You don't know where Tomorrowland is?" asked Lettuce.

"Well, this is like…our first trip here," said Kish. "Hey, can we hang out with you guys? You know, since you look like you been here before."

"Well…I guess that's okay," said Zakuro. "We were heading to Tomorrowland anyway."

Just as they entered Tomorrowland, someone familiar than stepped in. "Hey Ichigo!" someone cried. It was Ichigo's crush, Masaya Aoyama. "Masaya!" Ichigo cried. Kish then got extremely mad. "_Him!" _he thought. "_What the HECK is he doing here!?!"_

"Masaya, what are doing here?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, I'm just here to see Space Mountain," said Masaya.

"I'm here to see Space Mountain too!" she said, excitedly.

"Oh, then you might want to get a FASTPASS," said Masaya.

"Why?" she asked.

As soon as they saw the line for Space Mountain, it was over 180 minutes long in the stand-by line! "180 minutes for Space Mountain?!?" shouted Mint. "Yeah, right!"

"Well, let's come back. I mean, maybe the line will get shorter," said Lettuce.

"I got a better idea," said Mint.

She walked up to the entrance of the ride. There were a few cast members in their snazzy blue uniforms. Mint tried to walk by them and tried to enter the FASTPASS line. The cast member put his hand out to prevent her from entering. "Where do you think you're going?" asked the cast member.

"In there?" asked Mint.

"Ma'am, if you wish to use the FASTPASS line, you will need a FASTPASS ticket."

"Okay, so get me one," said Mint.

"The FASTPASS machines are over by the ride entrance," he said, pointing to the FASTPASS machines. The sign above the machines said that the next FASTPASS return time was not until 7:15 p.m.! "I'm not waiting that long!" said Mint. "Please sir, can't you change the return times?"

"I'm sorry, but the return times are computer-operated. There is nothing I can do."

"Come on, Mint. Let's come back. I'm sure that at lunch time, the line will be short," said Zakuro.

"(gasp) Zakuro! I am so sorry. I never realized that she was in your group. You and your group may go ahead and use the FASTPASS line," he said.

"That's okay, we'll stand in line," said Zakuro.

"No, I insist. You may use the FASTPASS line."

"No," Zakuro growled. "We'll use the regular line."

"Oh come on, Zakuro," said Ichigo.

"Please Zakuro," said Kish.

"I don't feel like waiting 3 hours," said Pudding. Everyone was pressuring Zakuro to use the FASTPASS line instead of the regular line. Sadly, she gave in. "Fine! We'll use the FASTPASS line,' she said, angrily. Everyone was excited. So, Zakuro, Ichigo, Pudding, Lettuce, Mint, Pie, Tart, and Kish entered the FASTPASS line. The FASTPASS line was only about 30 minutes. The exterior of the mountain was what it looked like in California in 1977 (white paint job, escalator, etc.). They then entered the mountain. The queue line was also like the old Space Mountain in California

"Ah, it's good to see the old Space Mountain again," said Zakuro.

"Old Space Mountain?" asked Pudding. "What is Zakuro-oneesan talking about?"

"Well while I was in Disneyland, CA, they wanted me to promote the new Space Mountain. Tokyo's Space Mountain is kind of like what the old Space Mountain in California looked like. Now you mention it, there isn't any difference between the old and new rides."

Ichigo was too busy talking with Masaya to notice a very jealous Kish, glaring at both of them. Tart took advantage of this. "Hey Kish, tough break! With pretty boy here, there's no way Ichigo will fall in love with you!"

"I wonder…" said Kish. He pulled out a weird alien like thing with an ominous glow. It was a fuser. Pie saw this and he immediately swiped it from Kish. "Kish, what are you doing?" he asked, angrily.

"You can't use this. You'll blow our cover."

"Well, how else am I going to waste that pretty boy for stealing my girl?" asked Kish.

"Well, you'll have to think of something else besides creating a monster."

"Ah man."

Everyone then entered the main boarding area, which looked exactly like the old station in California (minus the FedEx robots). Heck, some people would believe that they are in California! There was a huge ship that was hanging from the ceiling, with the name "TDL2000" on the side. The engine made a low humming noise. The rockets were white with blue stripes. They even had a sound system (that usually never worked). (**A/N Tokyo's old Space Mountain never had a sound system, but I decided to pay tribute to those who were fans of the Dick Dale soundtrack**) Kish was thinking about how he could break up Ichigo and Masaya without creating a monster. The sound of people screaming of joy and the brakes hissing filled the room. Soon, they reached the rocket loading. Masaya and Ichigo got the front row, with Kish sitting in the second row alone. Pie and Zakuro got the third row. In the next rocket, Pudding and Tart got the first row, and Mint and Lettuce got the second row. "This is going to be fun, right Masaya?" asked Ichigo.

"You bet!" he said. Kish just growled louder and harder. "Say Pudding, what is this ride?" asked Tart.

"It's a super-fun roller coaster in the darkness of space!" said Pudding.

"In the dark? I have to see this myself!" Their rocket then moved forward towards the rocket check. "_Space shuttle, this is flight safety. Keep your hands on the handrail or inside the vehicle and remain seated while in motion. You are cleared for launch!_" said the safety spiel. The rocket then moved towards the right and into the first lift. The soundtrack then started playing weird ominous space music. The first lift had electrons streaking past everyone's head. The next tunnel had white lights on the walls, simulating meteors zooming past them. There was a red light at the top of the second lift, looking as if the tunnel was spinning around them.

At the top, they finally entered outer space. It consisted of millions of millions of tiny, white stars. To the left was what looked like a basketball-shaped sun. "Whoa, this is pretty dark," said Tart.

"_How is this dark?_" asked Zakuro. "_Look, you can see an "EXIT" sign right there!_"

The soundtrack then kicked into a high, up-beat beach rock track that was perfectly synchronized to the twists and turns of the dark ride through space. "Wheeee!' said Pudding.

"Where are we going?" asked Tart. Kish wasn't screaming or hanging on for dear life. He was just crossing his arms in anger and scowled at Ichigo and Masaya (mostly Masaya). "Hang on!" shouted Masaya. After zooming pass stars and "EXIT" signs, they hit the re-entry tunnel, where a blinding light took an on-ride photo of them. This was the only time Kish looked excited (A/N He didn't want to look bad with Ichigo). They made a u-turn into the unloading area. "Whoa, that was cool!" yelled Pudding.

"That was worth 20 minutes waiting in line," said Mint.

"That was fun," said Masaya.

"Wow…they really didn't change the California one," said Zakuro.

After leaving Space Mountain, they looked at their pictures. "You look like a dork," said Mint.

"Well, at least I didn't close my eyes!" said Ichigo, noting that Mint closed her eyes when the light flashed. "That light blinded me!" said Mint.

5 minutes after browsing through the new Space Mountain shop, a few bodyguards ran over to Zakuro. "Zakuro, there you are!" they shouted. "Where were you? There are many people waiting for you!"

"There are?" asked Zakuro.

"We have set up an autograph booth in what used to be the "Meet the World" building." The two bodyguards then dragged Zakuro over to the "Meet the World" attraction. "Well, now that she's gone, what are we going to do?" asked Pudding.

"Well, maybe we can cover more attractions if we spilt up," said Lettuce.

"Good idea, if you need Pudding, I'll be in Adventureland."

"Well, me and Masaya are going over to Fantasyland," said Ichigo.

"_And I better follow them,_" thought Kish.

"Well, I guess me and Lettuce will check out Tokyo DisneySEA," said Mint. After that, everyone split up.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**NEXT TIME: Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare and Tower of Terror**

ICHIGO: Next time, on the Mew Mews: Wow, Fantasyland sure has changed since I was here. Wait, they still have the Haunted Mansion!??! I didn't like the ride when I was 5, I don't like it now! Who thought of the Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare, anyway? They turned Christmas into a nightmare! And then, there's Tower of Terror! Oh boy!

--------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS:**

Narutofreak14: Thank you for those who have reviewed my first chapter. I hope this story will be equal or greater than Ninja Love. And…..

(Kish pushes narutofreak14 out of the way.)

KISH: Quit kissing everyone's butts, narutofreak14! Hey, if you are like me and hate that stupid Masaya, then you would suggest how I should get rid of him and how to win the lovely Ichigo's heart! Please send me any suggestions that you might have!


	3. Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare

"Christmas at Tokyo Disneyland"

By narutofreak14

**NOTES: **

-Once again, this chapter has been revised due to an extreme lack of reviews. If I am doing something wrong, then tell me!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**-**I do not own _Tokyo Mew Mew _or _Mew Mew Power_. _Tokyo Mew Mew _is own by Reiko Yoshida.

-Sadly, _Mew Mew Power _is owned by 4Kids TV. They are not treating this program right :-(!

-The Tokyo Disney Resort is not owned by me, and not even Disney owns it (they have to the rights to it). It is owned by the Oriental Land Company.

There were throngs of fans waiting from Tomorrowland all the way through the World Bazaar and at the park entrance. There was a sign posted saying that the line was already 2 hours and 25 minutes. No…it wasn't for Space Mountain. It wasn't for Pooh's Hunny Hunt. It wasn't even for the Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare. The beginning of the line was at the "Meet the World" building. Except that now, it was temporarily renamed "Meet Zakuro". Yeah, those crazy fans didn't feel like waiting for Space Mountain or any other good ride in the park. Zakuro was in the building, signing autographs on limited-edition posters that she was giving out. "Thank you, enjoy your stay," she would always say when she was done signing. After they left, her smile went away. "I'm so tired and my hand is cramping," she sighed.

"But Miss Zakuro, you have many more posters to give out," said one of her bodyguards. Indeed, there was about another 2 or 3 hundred stacks of posters that she needed to make disappear. "_This is going to be a long day_," she thought.

Meanwhile, everyone else already spilt up into different sections of the park. Kish, Masaya, and Ichigo headed towards Fantasyland. Kish wasn't too happen that Masaya was here, trying to steal "his" girl. "_There has to be someway to get him out of my and Ichigo's life!_" thought Kish. He then had an idea. "_Wait a minute…I know what I'll do. Knowing Masaya, he probably doesn't know that Ichigo is a Mew Mew. So, if I can get even her ears to pop out once, then I'll expose her for the freak that she is! Then, Masaya will dump her and I can take advantage! It's genius_!" he thought. (A/N this is probably making Kish look like a bad guy. Don't worry, this will all change in the end.)

Kish knew that Ichigo was a very jumpy person, meaning that she can get startled easily. He looked around Fantasyland to see if there was anything that would scare her. First, he looked at the Peter Pan ride.

"_Nah! Too gentle,_" he thought. The next ride he looked at was the Snow White ride.

"_Not scary enough,_" he thought. He looked at "it's a small world".

"_Yeah right_." He then turned to find a spooky, gothic looking house looming over Fantasyland. "_That should work,_" he thought.

Masaya and Ichigo were near the Grand Carrousel. "So Ichigo," said Masaya. "What ride do you want to go on?"

"Um, let's see," she said. She then closed her eyes. "Eeeny, Meenie, Miney, and mo!" She pointed at Dumbo. "The Haunted Mansion?" asked Kish.

"What?!? No, I was pointing at…"

"Hey, the Haunted Mansion. I love that ride!" interrupted Masaya. "Come on, Ichigo!" Masaya then dragged Ichigo over to the Haunted Mansion.

**The Haunted Mansion was a haunted house kind of ride. You board "doombuggies" and tour the mansion's hallways, graveyard, foyer, and ballroom. During Christmas time, it is turned into the "Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare". The story behind the "HMH" is that Jack Skellington (A/N from "_Tim Burton's The Nightmare before Christmas"_) has come to the Mansion to create the scariest Christmas ever made. When the "Holiday" overlay is in effect, the ride becomes more popular in California and Tokyo.**

Ichigo was looking at the ominous looking mansion, which was all decorated with Christmas wreaths, pumpkins, and other "Nightmare before Christmas" decorations. "Wow, the Haunted Mansion looks great for the holiday season. Huh, Ichigo?" asked Masaya. Ichigo didn't respond. An all too-horrible memory came to her.

_She was five years old when she first came to Tokyo Disneyland with her parents. When they were in Fantasyland, her parents decided to ride the Haunted Mansion. Since then she was only 5 years old, she was terrified. She tried everything to avoid riding, but her parents insisted on riding. She was freaked out by the stretch room part of the ride. Her parents realized that she didn't like it, so they took her out of the ride after the stretch room. Ichigo had nightmares for months after that experience._

Ichigo wasn't sure if she was ready to take on her childhood memory again. "Ichigo?" asked Masaya.

"Huh?" she finally responded.

"Are you okay?" asked Kish.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," she said. Though, she wasn't sure.

Throughout the queue line, there were fake gravestones, tombs, and carriages, all dressed in Christmas attire. Ichigo was getting more anxious as they approached the front door. The inside of the mansion was also decorated with Christmas attire. Now, Kish knew that Ichigo was completely freaked out. "Ichigo, are you sure you're alright?" asked Kish.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," said Ichigo.

"_Oh will you?_" asked Kish in his head.

The three then entered the foyer of the Haunted Mansion. The foyer was decorated in all sorts of Christmas/Halloween attire. Then, a creepy voice then came on.

_**T'was a long time ago**_

_**Longer now than it seems**_

_**In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams**_

"_Yeah, I saw the Haunted Mansion in my dreams! More like, my nightmares!"_ thought Ichigo.

_**For the story you are about to be told**_

_**Happened in the holiday worlds of old**_

_**I bet you're curious about what's inside**_

_**It's what happened when two holidays collide**_

"Two holidays?" asked Ichigo.

"That's when they mix Christmas with Halloween," said Masaya.

"Christmas with Halloween, how is that supposed to turn out?"

"You'll see," said Masaya.

Just then, the door opened up to reveal a newly-"Christmas-fied" stretch room. This brought back more than enough memories to freak Ichigo out. "_Oh no, the stretch room. Not the nightmare again!_" she said.

"Nightmare?" asked Kish. "Ichigo, do you have a bad experience with this ride?"

"Um, no. As a matter of fact, I love this ride!" she lied.

_**Welcome, my friends, to our Christmas Delight.  
Come witness a ghoulishly glorious sight.**_

_**It's time for our holiday tale to begin  
There's no turning back now  
Please, come all the way in.**_

Ichigo was just getting more and more anxious about the new twist that Tokyo Disneyland put on this ride. "_Is this really worth risking my life?_" she thought.

_**Our holiday tale, is a tale that's quite charming  
But during this season, it's sometimes alarming.  
So relax and reflect, feel free to take pause  
While we tell you the tale about dear Sandy Claws**_

"Oh, it's not going to be scary," she said to herself. Kish then pushed her towards Masaya. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"What, the guy said that 'we have to fill in all of the dead spaces', and you're hogging up most of the room," said Kish. Ichigo was pushed towards Masaya. Kish wanted to make sure that when Ichigo's ears pop out, Masaya will be there to see her. Ichigo was nervous. "_Okay, I can do this!_" she said bravely in her mind.

Then, the room got dark. The pictures on the wall, started stretch, and glass breaking sounded through the walls. Ichigo lost all of her courage. Ominous music started playing.

**_'Twas the nightmare before Christmas and all through the house  
Not a creature was peaceful, not even a mouse.  
The stockings, all hung by the chimney with care,  
When opened that morning would cause such a scare!  
The children nestled all snug in their beds,  
Would have nightmares of monsters and skeleton heads._**

_Projected skeleton heads on the walls started rising towards the ceiling. And then, lighting flashed. Jack's face appeared on the ceiling. Ichigo was scared to death._

_**Happy holidays, everyone! Ehehehehehe!**_

Suddenly, there was a loud scream and then a thump! Although it's part of the ride, the scream came from Ichigo, and the thump was from her falling to the ground. Kish was disappointed. "Oh come on, the ride isn't that scary!" he said. Masaya ran up to her. "Ichigo! Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said. Masaya looked shocked. Ichigo was clueless as to what was he shocked about. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Your ears," he said. Ichigo grabbed her normal human ears……not knowing that her cat ears and tail were popping out for everyone to see. "When did you get cat ears?" asked Masaya. Ichigo was horrified that her ears and tail were out in the open…in front of Masaya! "Ichigo…you're the mew girl?" he asked.

"I…I…no…I…" Ichigo was trying to think of another reason for her strange appearance, but to no avail. "_Sorry, little kiddie, but your little boyfriend has found out about your secret. Nothing to do but to fess up,_" said Kish.

Ichigo had no choice but to tell Masaya about her being a Mew Mew. She told him about the aliens, the mutants, the powers, and how even Zakuro had Mew Mew powers. "Ichigo, you hid this from me?" he asked.

"Oh Masaya, please don't be mad. I hope that…we can still be good friends," she pleaded.

"Hey, that's fine," said Masaya. Kish was very angry at this point. "_What?!?_" he asked in his mind.

"I kind of like the cat ears," said Masaya. "They make you look even cuter than before." Ichigo and Kish were both red in the face (Ichigo out of embarrassment, and Kish out of anger). "Now, let's ride the Haunted Mansion!" said Masaya.

"But…I thought Ichigo hated haunted houses?" said Kish.

"When I was 5…I'm 15 now. I shouldn't let some stupid ghosts scare me!" Masaya looked very pleased. "That's the Ichigo I know!" he said. All three of them entered the mansion foyer. "_Is there anything that pisses this guy off!??!"_ Kish asked angrily in his mind.

The entire foyer was decorated with wreaths and Christmas lights. After a few more switchbacks, Kish, Masaya, and Ichigo reached the Haunted Mansion's boarding area. They could see the ride's "doombuggies".

**_And now a dark carriage will take you away,  
Sit back, rest in peace in you black Christmas sleigh.  
Your sleigh will accommodate one or two or more  
We're hope you're prepared for what Jack has in store._**

Ichigo and Masaya stepped into their "doombuggy". Kish then squeezed in. Ichigo was still trying to keep her composure. "Are you sure you want to ride?" asked Kish.

"Of course," she said. She tried to pull down the safety bar. It then backed forward, making Ichigo jump and grab hold of Kish and Masaya.

**_Don't pull down the bar; it will float down with ease_**

_**And keep a close watch on all children, please.**_

_**All good ghouls and boys must stay same in their seats**_

_**Keeping all hands, arms, legs, or feet**_

Ichigo then let go of them. "It…just caught me by surprise," she said.

"Relax, everything here won't hurt you," Masaya assured. The safety bar was then lowered down. The first room had Jack (in his "Sandy Claws" suit) and Sally on the stairs.

**_Yes, down through the chimney Jack flew like a bat,  
Clutching his magical "Sandy Claws" sack.  
He ripped open the sack and, in moments it seems,  
Created a Christmas you have in bad dreams._**

"_Merry Christmas!_" said Jack.

"Okay, so far so good," said Ichigo. The "doombuggy" entered the changing portrait gallery. There were pictures of Sally looking at a designed mini Christmas tree, the mayor of Halloween Town with his happy face, Jack in his regular suit, and the mansion as it was before the "NBC" (A/N Short for "Nightmare before Christmas") overlay. The portraits changed to Sally now looking at a burned mini tree, the mayor with his sad face, Jack in the Santa suit, and the mansion with the "NBC" scenery.

**_Jack Skellington came here from Halloween Town,  
You'll notice his handiwork scattered around.  
This year he's decided to play "Sandy Claws,"  
But when Halloween creates Christmas you might see some flaws._**

Their "doombuggy" entered the library will Jack's ghost dog Zero, was decorating a Christmas tree made of books. "A ghost dog?" asked Ichigo. "Hm, he's actually pretty cute."

"See, I told you it would be cool," said Masaya. Then they saw the scary teddy playing the piano next to Sally. Then, there were many dragonflies which were all caged up. "Ah, poor things," said Ichigo. Up in the moonlight was a glimpse of Oogie Boogie dancing.

The next room was the endless hallway. Where in the original HM, they had a floating candles, Zero was appearing and disappearing in the hallway.

_**More rapid than vultures, the Mansion was change;  
All was soon covered, adorned and deranged.  
And what to your wondering eyes disappears,  
It's Jack's little friend Zero - the Ghost Dog Reindeer!**_

In the conservatory, there a coffin that had a tag that said "Do Not Open Until X-Mas". The scary teddy appeared once again, with a hammer in its hands, sitting on top of the coffin. There were a few singing plants that really annoyed Kish with its singing (A/N They were basically going "la, la, la").

They entered yet another hallway. "This is what creeps me out!" said Ichigo. "There are doors that are breathing! Doors that are knocking themselves. How can this get worse?"

"Look up," said Kish. Ichigo looked and saw a living wreath. It's "hands" trying to attack the unsuspecting riders.

**_Nothing here was forgotten, it all looks so pleasant,  
A coffin, Jack says, makes a fine Christmas present.  
A man-eating plant makes a wonderful wreath  
As long as you don't get caught in its teeth._**

"I don't want that wreath to be on my doorstep!" joked Ichigo. "Well, except for that annoying neighbor of mine."

**_Jack's holiday vision was unlike no other,  
So ring out the bells, there's more cheer to uncover!_**

The cars then moved into and rotated towards a disembodied head in a crystal ball. She was reciting the "13 Days of Christmas". There were fortune cars and other various objects floating around with her mystic force.

"_On the First day of Christmas, My Ghoul love gave to me: a star! A Brilliant Star for MY Fortune Card Tree!!!"_ she chanted.

"Creepy," said Kish.

The next room was the second best part of the ride, the dancing ballroom.

_**With some treats and some games, you can make a scene merry,  
Why, even a gingerbread house could be scary.  
All at once, happy haunts did materialize,  
Like a nightmarish painting by Currier & Ives.**_

The ballroom had a huge Christmas tree in the room, dancing ghosts, and an attacking-ginger house. "Wow, very convincing," said Ichigo. "The Haunted Mansion isn't that bad."

_**A bag full of toys Jack had slung on his back,  
They were strange and bizarre - and on the attack!**_

"Ya! Presents!" yelled Ichigo, excitedly. Up in the attic, there were a gripload of toys. These toys were very creative…if they weren't attacking people. There were Jack-o-lanterns-in-a-box, attacking rubber ducks, and (once again), the scary teddy. There was a long list of people coming from a snake's mouth.

Next was the centerpiece of the Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare, the graveyard. The graveyard received the most retheming. Moonlight Hill was added, there was snow on the ground and in the air, and the whole graveyard was covered with Christmas lights.

_**"Sandy Claws" worked his magic, both outside and in,  
But one final touch made his bony face grin.  
"Now what better gift on my friends to bestow,  
Than a graveyard that's covered in ghostly white snow!"**_

There was a slight shot of scary teddy eating away at the Christmas lights. "He's everyone on the ride," commented Kish. Then, there was Jack Skellington, Santa suit and all, with his trusty dog Zero.

"_It's Christmas time!_" he said. "_Can you believe your eyes?_"

"Hey, it's Jack Skellington!" said Ichigo. "You know, the Holiday Mansion isn't all that bad. I mean I'm scared of the regular Mansion, but this one is like a whole new ride."

"_Have you been good this year?_" asked Jack.

The graveyard was filled with tombstones, the ghost band, and singing pumpkins.

**_What's this? What's this? What's this? What's this?  
Garlands made of iron chains,  
Candles glowing bright,  
Spiders make cool ornaments,  
For our tree of light!  
Creepy Crypts look awful nice,  
Tied up in a bow,  
Now our graveyard's pure and white,   
In the ghostly snow! _**

_**Grim Grinning Ghosts Come Out To Socialize!**_

The final part of the ride was the Hitchhiking Ghosts. Instead of hitchhiking ghosts, it was Oogie's kids, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, opening their Christmas presents a little early. "Oh great, those rotten kids!" said Ichigo. She wasn't too happy that when she saw the reflections, Lock, Shock, and Barrel were in the car with them. "No way. Go home!" said Ichigo.

The last moment was Sally watching Jack and his reindeer gang going off to spread Jack's Christmas throughout town. "_Hurry back, hurry back. Be sure to bring you Santa sack!_" she said. "_Ho ho ho!_" shouted Jack. "_No one will forget my Christmas!_"

"I certainly won't forget!" said Ichigo.

After the ride, the three emerged back into light. "Whoa, that is new favorite ride!" said Ichigo.

"I'm glad you like it Ichigo," said Masaya. "How did you like it Daichi?"

"I guess its okay," said Kish. "_It would have been better if it weren't for you!_"

"Come on, let's check out the Buzz Lightyear ride," said Masaya.

"Okay," said Ichigo. Kish reluctantly followed them. "_I'm jealous of Tart! He doesn't have anyone to steal his girl's love! Oh well,_" thought Kish.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**PUDDING: **Next time, on the Mew mews, so Tart-Tart is looking for a little fun? Well, has Pudding got some thrills for him! Let's see…since there's no Steel Dragon, I'll have to use what I got.

**NEXT TIME: Big Thunder Mountain and Splash Mountain!**

**Narutofreak14:** Please leave reviews!


	4. Big Thunder Mt and Raging Spirits

"Christmas at Tokyo Disneyland"

By narutofreak14

**DISCLAIMER:**

**-**I do not own _Tokyo Mew Mew _or _Mew Mew Power_. _Tokyo Mew Mew _is own by Reiko Yoshida.

-Sadly, _Mew Mew Power _is owned by 4Kids TV. They are not treating this program right :-(!

-The Tokyo Disney Resort is not owned by me, and not even Disney owns it (they have to the rights to it). It is owned by the Oriental Land Company.

Over at Tomorrowland, the line for "Meet Zakuro" was still long. Zakuro, although she had a smiling face, was exhausted. Her hand was cramping badly and she wanted to ride some of the other rides. But the fans wanted her to stay. Pie was looking at Zakuro from the roof of the Pan Galactic Pizza Port (eating pizza: P). He didn't know why was he watching Zakuro from a distance, but he thought there wasn't a reason not to. "Zakuro, I wonder why she's so stressed about?" he asked himself. "Wow," he said, biting into his slice of pizza. "Earthlings sure do know how to make good pizza."

Meanwhile, over at Adventureland, Pudding was wondering around trying to find something to do. "Let's see, what Pudding should do?" she asked herself. "The Tiki Room? Pirates of the Caribbean? Maybe, the Jungle Cruise?"

"Pudding, wait up!" shouted a voice. Pudding looked to find "Takemi" (aka Tart). "Oh hey, Takemi!" she said.

"I tried to keep up…with you…and you just keep running," said Tart. "A-A-Achoo!" he sneezed.

"Are you okay, Takemi?" asked Pudding. "It won't do any good that your stomach is showing when it's 35 degrees outside!"

"_Takemi? Oh right, that's me!_" Tart thought. "I'm fine! So, what are you going to go on?" asked Tart.

"Pudding just doesn't know what ride to go on," she said. "What do you think, Takemi?" asked Pudding.

"Well, what's the best ride here in Adventureland?" asked Takemi. Pudding thought about it. "I know," she thought.

_In the Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room_

_In the Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room_

_All the birds sing words_

_And the flowers croon_

_In the Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room_

The show that Pudding wanted to see was the Enchanted Tiki Room, a Walt Disney classic. Even though Pudding loved the show, Tart was trying hard to keep that annoying song out of his head. "_The Tiki Room? She couldn't kill me at "it's a small world"?_" thought Tart.

After the show, Tart kept complaining about the show. "But you said to take you on the best ride in the Adventureland. And I did," said Pudding, defending herself.

"You could have taken on Pirates of the Caribbean or something. I was expecting a thrill ride or something!" shouted Tart.

"A thrill ride?" asked Pudding.

"Yeah, like Space Mountain! Something fast, thrilling, with unexpected things waiting around the corner!"

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so?" asked Pudding. "Let's go back to Space Mountain!" she said.

"And what, wait in line? The long, never-ending, 3-hour line?"

"Well……Pudding does know of another exciting mountain," said Pudding.

"What?" asked Tart.

There was a small town near the foot of Big Thunder Mountain, a small western town that seemed to be stuck in the old western times of cowboys and Indians. Welcome to Westernland (A/N TDL's version of Frontierland), where park guests are transported back to the times of America's Old West. Some rides like the Mark Twain Riverboat and the Western River Railroad really help set the stage.

"Where are we going Pudding?" asked Tart.

"Trust me Takemi, you're going to love it!" said Pudding. Tart was slightly blushing. This was because Pudding was holding his hand while dragging him to the ride. "_Stop blushing, Tart!_" he thought to himself.

Soon, Pudding stopped. "What is this?" asked Tart. He was looking at a mountain, with rugged cliffs, cacti, and a bunch of people screaming on a runaway mine train. "This is Big Thunder Mountain!" said Pudding. Big Thunder Mountain is a mine train ride…but this is no ordinary train ride. It's a wild ride through mountainous deserts. "So…it's a roller coaster?" asked Tart.

"Yep, pretty tame but it's still fun!" said Pudding.

Fortunately, thanks to Zakuro and Space Mountain, the wait to ride was only about 35 minutes. The whole ride was filled with Old West props and the station was themed like an old-western train station. Soon, Pudding and Tart were at the front of the line. Tart was getting excited. "So…how many times do you go upside-down?" asked Tart.

"You don't go upside-down on this ride," said Pudding.

"Well, that sucks!"

"Takemi, most of the Disney roller coasters are pretty tame compared to the roller coasters they have at Nagashima Spaland!"

"Well, that sucks!"

"But, some Disney coasters are pretty cool," said Pudding.

Just then, their mine train pulled into the station. As soon as the other passengers left, everyone in line was allowed to board. Pudding and Tart got the second row in the first car. "This better be fun, Pudding!" said Tart.

"Don't worry Takemi, it'll be great!" said Pudding.

"_Now then…_" said a prospector. "_Hang on to your hats and glasses, 'cause this here's the wildest ride in the wilderness!_"

"We'll see about that!" said Tart. The train then lurched forward out of the station and into the bat cave. Then, the train caught onto the first chain lift. "_Click-clack, click-clack,_" went the train as it tried to climb the first hill. On the side were colorful reflecting pools of water. "Whoa, pretty cool," said Tart. At the top…was a frozen waterfall (In the wintertime, it is extremely cold in Japan)! "Hey, what gives with the frozen water?" asked Tart. He tapped it a little bit, and then, there were crackling sounds of ice breaking. "Uh oh," said Pudding. Then...as luck would have it….the ice broke and all of the water started flowing again. What sucked, most of the water splashed all over Tart. "Ah! Cold! Cold! Freezing!" he shouted.

"Are you already Takemi?" asked Pudding.

Soon, the train made it over the first lift and then started its crazy runaway run. Tart wasn't enjoying the fact that he was soaking wet and that the wind in his face wasn't doing much good. He was scared, but he was too frozen to hold on the hand rail in front of him. All he could do was cross his arms in hopes of warming himself up. "God, I'm so cold!" shouted Tart, as their train rounded a bend with possums hanging from a nearby tree. "WEEE!" shouted Pudding, throwing her hands into the air, not knowing about the half-frozen kid next to her.

Their wild runaway train then came to a halt before entering the next lift. Pudding then stopped to notice "Takemi". "Isn't this fun Takemi?" she asked. "Takemi?" Tart was nearly frozen. "I'm…so….freakin'…c-c-achoo!" he sneezed.

"Say it, don't spray it!" said Pudding.

After a few more minutes of rollicking through dark mines, TNT crates, and making a big drop towards a geyser field, the ride was over and Pudding and Tart safely returned to the station, though Tart didn't look too good. "Woo!" shouted Pudding. "That was totally cool!" She noticed Tart slumped over and with a red nose. "Hey, you don't look too good," said Pudding.

"I don't feel too good either," said Tart.

After leaving the ride, Tart was sitting outside of the Pecos Bill Cafe with a blanket over him. "Achoo!" he sneezed. Pudding then came outside with a cup of hot chocolate. "See Takemi, you need to cover yourself up. Now look at you, you're sick as a dog!" she scolded.

"Oh shut up, will you…a-a-a-ACHOO!" he sneezed loudly. He then snorted in a couple of boogies in his stuffed-up nose. "Here," said Pudding, handing him his hot chocolate. "This should warm you right up!" Tart took it and then tried to drink it. "AAAHHH!" he shouted. He dropped it and then tried to fan out the hot out of his tongue. "That stuff's boiling!" he shouted.

"Well, it's called hot chocolate for a reason!" said Pudding.

After Tart calmed down, Pudding was started to get worried. "Takemi, I really think you should go back to your hotel room and rest. You're in no condition to ride any more rides," said Pudding.

"No!" shouted Tart. "I'm fine! I can still live! Now, take me to…more roller coasters! Achoo!"

"Well……okay. If that's what you want," said Pudding. "But the only roller coaster I think you will like is that Raging Spirits ride at Tokyo DisneySEA."

"Than, let's get on the next monorail and go on Raging Spirits!" said Tart. Tart and Pudding then left Tokyo Disneyland Park for its next-door neighbor, Tokyo DisneySEA Park.

**Tokyo DisneySEA is the newest park in Tokyo Disney Resort. The park has a nautical theme - the idea came from a proposal to build a waterfront theme park in Long Beach, California called "DisneySea", but the idea was scrapped after the company endured financial trouble with its EuroDisney project. Later the idea was passed on to the Oriental Land Company to expand their resort. Unlike Tokyo Disneyland, the overall intention was to create a more adult-themed park, including faster, scarier rides and shows designed more for an older audience. Like any other Disney theme parks, the park had seven themed lands, which were Meditterranean Harbor, American Waterfront, Lost River Delta, Port Discovery, Mermaid Lagoon, Arabian Coast, and Mysterious Island.**

After getting off the monorail, Tart and Pudding head into Tokyo DisneySEA. Inside, there were numerous posters advertising DisneySEA's newest attraction, Tower of Terror (A/N More info on this ride in the next chapter). Pudding and Tart used the DisneySEA Transit Steamer Line to go from the Medittereanean Harbor to the Lost River Delta.

The Lost River Delta was themed around an outpost deep within a jungle in South America. The reason for this was to put on the stage for the Indiana Jones Adventure Temple of the Crystal Skull" (more info on that ride later as well). Tart staggered all the way to the Raging Spirits roller coaster, the park's only roller coaster ride. Thanks to the new Tower of Terror, the line was only about 20 minutes long. Pudding still wasn't sure that Tart was in any condition to ride. "Takemi, I really think should go and…"

"Why don't you worry about yourself!" interrupted Tart.

Soon, they reached the boarding area. Pudding and Tart sat in and lowered their restraint. Tart was having a few problems. "Ah man, you think they could have made the restraints less tight," he breathed.

"Well…not every roller coaster is a comfortable one," said Pudding. Soon, the train was released and then the train hit the chain lift. While going up, Tart and Pudding got a good view of the track layout and the loop that they were going to experience. After the lift, they made a slow turn and then, they made a small drop. "Whhoooaaa!" shouted Pudding and Tart. Then, the made another drop. They, then made a "banked drop into the loop". Unfortunately, there was a very bad rough point on the track. While Pudding didn't feel anything, the "bump" smashed Tart's head against the side of the restraints. "Ow! Oh god!" he shouted. The intense G-forces that he felt didn't help either. The G-forces, the rough spot, and Tart's cold combined to make one weird trip for Tart. His vision went blurry and everything he heard was very disoriented. Throughout the rest of the ride, Tart stood there like a mindless zombie while Pudding was having the time of her life. The final brake run was a little hard that even Pudding felt it. "Whoa, Pudding felt that!" she said. She then turned her attention on Tart, who had no pupils in his eyes. "Takemi?" she asked. "Are…you…okay?" she asked. In Tart's mind, her voice was disoriented. Time seemed to slow down for him. Pudding then started panicking. "Oh my gosh! Takemi!" she screamed.

When the train returned to the station and the harnesses were released, Tart fell out of the train. Many people were startled. Pudding grabbed Tart into her arms. "Takemi? Takemi! Please, say something!" she shouted. There was no answer. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She then turned to one of the Disney cast members. "Why are you standing there?!?" she shouted.

"Oh sorry," said the cast member. "Get a medic team!" he called out.

Moments later, a medic team arrived to carry Tart off. Sadly, because of this, the ride was closed for the rest of the day. Mint and Lettuce and the "three Beckys" showed up to find many ambulances and paramedics. "I wonder what happened?" asked Lettuce.

"Who cares?" asked one of the three Beckys.

"If the ride's closed, then that's all I care about!" said another Becky.

"Now let's go to Tower of Terror!" said another.

Pudding softly cried as Tart was carried out of the ride on a strecther.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME on the Mew's Mew's: **(Mint's POV) Wow, I can't believe that Lettuce would actually let those snobby girls boss her around like that. Grr...theses girls are really ticking me off. The way they treat her. One of these days, Lettuce is going to have to stand up for herself.

**NEXT TIME: Tower of Terror and Journey to the Center of the Earth!**

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Please leave a review for this chapter. I'm still mad that I only got 2 reviews for chapter 3!

And be sure to read my BLEACH fanfic, "Ichigo's Little Vacation."


	5. Tart and Pudding, sitting in a tree!

"Christmas at Tokyo Disneyland"

By narutofreak14

**NOTES: **Sorry for not updating as fast as before. As of right now, I am cruising over to Cabo San Lucas! My cruise experience is going great so far! It inspired me to start a new "Love Hina" fanfic about my cruise experience.

**DISCLAIMER:**

-See chapters 1-4

"_Quick, what's his temperature?"_

"_106 degrees!"_

"_Get some ice on this kid! We got to cool him down!"_

"_Please. Don't die on me!"_

"_Get her out of here!"_

"_No, please!"_

Tart woke up in a bed. He looked around and realized that he was back into his hotel room. "_What happened? What's wrong with me? My body feels cold, but my head feels really hot."_ thought Tart. "You decided to wake up, huh Tart?" said a voice. Tart looked to his bedside to find a certain golden lion tamrin-fused girl at his bedside. "Pudding?" asked Tart. "Don't you mean…Takemi?"

"Give it a rest, Tart! I know who you are!" said Pudding.

"Ah man, what gave me away?" asked Tart.

"Well, it's just that you have some really girly pigtails," said Pudding. Tart's head hurt too much for him to care about her last comment. "What happened? OW!" Tart grabbed his head. He also has a very serious headache. "Why does my head hurt so much?" Pudding just turned the TV on. There was a news report on.

"_In local news, a roller coaster ride at Tokyo DisneySEA has sent one young child to the hospital. At approx. 12:30 p.m. young Takemi boarded the Raging Spirits roller coaster ride and then collapsed in the ride's station. He was traveling with his assumed girlfriend, Pudding Fong."_

Tart bowed his head down in disappointment. He can't believe that they assumed Pudding was his girlfriend.

"_Paramedics arrived on the scene and transported the child to the hospital. Raging Spirits is the park's newest roller coaster ride. It features a 360-degree loop; however it is sometimes criticized for its roughness. Some people believe that the roughness of the ride could have cause the child to collapse. Until Disney officials find out what went wrong, the attraction will remain closed."_

Tart then remembered. "Wait a moment, I remember! That stupid ride made me black out!" Pudding then, unexpectedly, hugged him! "Oh Tart-Tart! Don't ever scare me like that again!" she cried. Tart was confused. "_I didn't really scare her that much. Did I?_" he thought. As much as he hated it, Tart hugged her back. "Its okay, Pudding. I'm so sorry. I promise I will never scare you like that again," he said (A/N Everyone go 'awwww!') Tart then lay back in bed, coughing and sneezing and shivering. "What's happening to me?" asked Tart.

"You have a cold," said Pudding. "When you're human, you get sick. You're wearing a shirt that 4 sizes too small, especially when its 35 degrees outside, you have a bunch of freezing water dumped on you."

"Am I going to die?"

"No, you can't die from a cold. But it is something we have to care of." Tart then had a weird look on his face. "What's wrong, Tart-Tart?" asked Pudding.

"I….I have to…throw up," said Tart. Pudding hastily grabbed a small trash can and placed it by his bed.

After Tart vomited, he looked outside at the Tokyo DisneySEA Park. "Pudding, you don't have to take care of me," he said. "Just leave me here, and go have fun."

"No!" said Pudding. "You're a thrill junkie like me! It's no fun without you! I will stay here until you get better!" Tart was surprised. If she was Kish or Pie, they would just leave him. His felt his heart beat faster and his face getting red. "Are you blushing, Tart?" asked Pudding. "It's probably just the cold."

"Yeah, just the…cold," said Tart.

For the rest of the afternoon, Pudding cared for Tart, from cooking to fluffing his pillows. Pudding decided to take his temperature again. "Let's see…your temperature is…104 degrees!" said Pudding.

"What?!?" asked Tart, angrily. "I'm still sick!"

"Afraid so."

"This sucks!"

"Tart, diseases take quite a while for it to go away," said Pudding. Tart then covered his head with his bed sheets. Pudding could feel his pain. She started waking out the door. "Where are you going?" asked Tart.

"Pudding needs a few things," said Pudding.

Two hours later, Pudding returned from Tokyo with a few ingredients. "What are you doing with that stuff?" coughed Tart.

"Pudding is going to make Fong family medicine," said Pudding. She had a hot plate, which she boiled water and then started pouring in a lot of weird stuff that wouldn't normally get combined. Tart noticed that she also was wearing a face mask. "_Is this stuff ready?_" asked Pudding.

Tart then smelled something bad. "Oh god! What is that?" he shouted.

"_I guess it's ready!_" she thought. "_If someone with even the stuffiest nose can smell this, than this stuff is ready to drink._" She then picked up the fowl-smelling elixir and walked over to Tart. "Get that crap away from me!" said Tart.

"Tart, this is the secret Fong medicine for curing any aliment," explained Pudding. "Yes, I know its smells horrible, and the taste isn't any better either. But, it will cure your cold in a few hours."

"Really?" asked Tart.

"Trust me," she said. Tart tried to drink it, but its bitter taste caused him to spit it out and throw up. "Come on Tart, I really want you to get better!" said Pudding. "Just drink it, don't taste it." Tart looked at the medicine again. It still had chunks of…something…inside. He took a deep breath, holds his nose, and swallowed it whole. "Man, that stuff doesn't even have a good aftertaste!" said Tart. He then looked as if he was shot. "Tart-Tart…" said Pudding. Tart just fell over, hitting his head on the desk. "Oh, that can't be good for his head," said Pudding. "Oh yeah, now I remember! Once you drink it, it will instantly put you to sleep!" she said. She looked at Tart, who was now snoring loudly. Pudding picked him up and tucked him into his bed.

Just then, Pie and Kish came into the door. For some reason, Pie had a black-eye on his left eye. "Ha-ha! I can't believe she punched you!" laughed Kish. "She probably saw you stalking her."

"I wasn't stalking her!" said Pie. "I was simply…watching her…from a distance."

"Yeah right!" said Kish.

"Kish, Pie, keep it down!" scolded Pudding. Pie and Kish noticed Tart, sleeping soundly in bed. "I'm not Pie," said Pie. "I'm…I'm…we're busted, aren't we?" asked Pie.

"I already knew that you were Kish and Pie!" said Pudding.

"You're that smart, huh?" asked Kish.

"Actually, even though you're human, you still have girly pigtails."

"Hey!" scolded Kish. "My pigtail is sexy!" said Pie.

"Whatever," she yawned.

"Pudding, I think you should go back to your hotel room and get some rest," suggested Pie. Pudding looked outside and noticed that it was indeed very late. "Yeah, I probably should. Ichigo-oneesan may be worried about me." She headed for the door. "Bye-bye, Pie and Kish!" she said. "Oh wait!"

"What?" asked Kish. Pudding walked back over to Tart. "Tart-Tart, I know you can't hear me, but I really, _really_ hope that you will feel better tomorrow. I really do," she said to a sleeping Tart. Then, she leans down and kisses him on the cheek. Kish and Pie were surprised. "Good night, Tart."

"Just a minute Pudding," said Kish.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Don't tell anyone who we really are," said Pie.

"Don't worry I won't. Ichigo said that if she ever sees Kish, then she would break his neck!" said Pudding. Kish then had a surprised look on his face. Pudding then left the hotel room.

Kish and Pie decided to watch a little TV, while Tart was fast asleep. "So, how did you get that black-eye from her?" asked Kish. "Well…" said Pie.

Pudding came back into _her_ suite…only to find Ichigo, Lettuce, and Zakuro, lying around, face-down into pillows or beds. "You guys must have had a fun day," said Pudding.

"So many fans….so many autographs…" said Zakuro.

"Zakuro-oneesan!" said Pudding. "You should probably take a hot bath!"

"And what, see that pervert again?!?" she asked, rather angrily.

"What pervert?" asked Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding simultaneously.

"Well…" began Zakuro.

**WARNING: The story is rated "K", however, there is a lot of T-rated stuff in the flashback. If you are not up to accidental perverted stuff, then skip to the second flashback. The "K" rated reason is that Zakuro caught him stalking her.**

_**ENTER FLASHBACK SEQUENCE**_

**_(Told in Pie's POV)_**

_I was at the Miracosta Hotel's spa. I got tired of watching Zakuro from the roof of the pizza shop. But I still wanted to know why I was watching her. "Why Pie?" I thought to myself. "This is something Kish would do to Ichigo. Does that mean…I like her?"_

_I then grabbed a towel, stripped to my…birthday suit, and got inside the steam room. "The hot springs, one of Earth's greatest luxuries." I was pretty much the only one in the steam room. "Well, I can see while I probably like Zakuro. She is a model and a talented artist. I wonder…me and her?"_

"_This is heaven," said a voice. I was curious as to this voice. It sounded like a woman's voice. I looked around the corner to find…a beautiful young woman, bathing by herself (in the nude I might add)._

"So, you saw a girl, big deal," said Kish. "Unless…"

"Yes Kish, the girl was, in fact, Zankuro Fujiwara," said Pie.

_"I'm in the women's bath!" he asked himself. I looked at her again. She had such great beauty. I turned around the corner, trying hard not to look at her. "What am I doing?" he asked himself. "This is Zankuro! If she catches me, she beat the living life out of me!" (At this point, Pie has two options (1) Kindly let Zakuro have her privacy and leave the steam room or (2) be a complete pervert and continue staring at Zankuro.) I would leave the room, but…how often did you see a famous and hot model in the hot baths? She had such smooth skin, luxurious curves and……well, if I told you anymore stuff, this fanfic would be rated T or M._

**_(Now told in Zakuro's POV)_**

_After signing numerous autographs, I figured a hot bath would wash away my stress. And it did…for a while. Being famous has it downsides. My day at Tokyo Disneyland sucked. I wanted to go on some of the rides, but no. I was stuck signing autographs. Don't get me wrong, I love how so many people would wait in line for 3 hours just to see me, but…can't they give me a break?_

_Anyway, I was feeling so relaxed, but then… "Wow, she's so beautiful," said a voice. I quickly turned around…and who do I see. A man! A man…right there, who was expecting a free peep show from me! "Who's there?" I asked._

"_Why…you can say I'm another one of your fans," said the mystery man._

"_Ah! Someone help me!" I shouted._

"_Wait a minute!"_

"_You little pervert!" (Zakuro then got her hand into a fist and then punched out his right eye._

_**END FLASHBACK SEQUENCE**_

"And thus…that's how the black eye now resides on my right eye," said Pie. "The End!"

"Geez, now wonder why you never do anything perverted! You suck at being perverted!" said Kish. "You never say your thoughts out loud!"

"What are you? Some pervert master?"

"That's right, I mean look at me! I peep at Ichigo all the time and I never get caught……...that much."

"Ichigo still doesn't love you, huh?" asked Pie.

"It's that stupid Masaya's fault! I'm jealous of you and Tart. Both of you don't have a 'Masaya' guy to break you apart from your girls. Masaya's just too…perfect. He has a real personality problem. I thought I was doing Ichigo a favor when I tried to melt his head with a laser gun."

"Yeah, well…wait…you tried to melt his head with a laser gun?!?!?" asked Pie, angrily.

"Relax, it didn't work."

_**ENTER FLASHBACK SEQUENCE**_

_After riding the Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare, Ichigo, Masaya, and Kish headed to Tomorrowland. Ichigo and Masaya wanted to see Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters (**FF:** BLAB in Tokyo is the second Buzz Lightyear Ride to open in a Disney theme park). Kish still wanted to get Ichigo to break up with Masaya. "Here we are! Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters!" said Ichigo._

"_What is this ride anyway?" asked Kish._

"_Well, Buzz Lightyear is kind of like a moving shooting game," said Masaya._

"_That sounds boring," said Kish._

"_It's not boring. You get these laser guns and shoot at targets. And you get points for it."_

"_Laser guns? Now that sounds cool," said Kish._

_All three of them entered the attraction. Inside the attraction building were giant booklets that explained to the riders how to use the laser guns. Kish was took much attention to these instructions. Everyone was then lead into the briefing room, where Buzz Lightyear explained the mission to everyone. Red lights then began flashing. "Battle stations, report to the flight deck for immediate launch! To Infinity and Beyond!" he said._

_All three of them moved ahead in line to the boarding area. There were XP-37 spaceships ready for combat. "So, who's going with who?" asked Masaya._

"_I know how about you and Daichi go against each other. The winner…gets to go out to dinner with me," said Ichigo. That was a prize Kish wanted to win!_

_Ichigo decided to wait near the exit of the ride for the winner. Kish and Masaya got into the XP-37 spaceship. Kish grabbed the laser gun and started shooting for Masaya's head. Masaya was confused. Kish's "laser gun" obviously didn't shoot real lasers, it wasn't even working. "What are you doing, Daichi?" he asked._

"_Uhhh…"_

"_Silly, the laser guns don't work until the ride starts," said Masaya._

_Before the next room, the shield lowered down, the scorekeepers were warmed up, and the laser guns lit up with color. "Attention space rangers, you may begin fire at any time." Kish then tried to shoot at Masaya's head, but to no avail. "Damn things aren't working!" thought Kish. "Oh well, I might as well embarrass him by getting more points than him." Kish then spent most of the ride trying to hit the targets. He continued to try and melt Masaya's head, but the guns would just light up. "Are these things broken or something?" Kish has a really bad aim, so he would just hit the walls, but not the aliens or robots. In the end, Masaya got 698,908 points (Cosmic Commando-Level 6) and Kish only got 1,231 points (Space Ace-Level 2)._

"_Oh well, good game Daichi," said Masaya._

"_Yeah," said Kish. After Masaya left Kish with Ichigo for dinner, Kish got mad. "IS THERE ANYTHING THAT MAKES MASAYA LOOK BAD!!!?!??!?" shouted Kish. He kicked the spaceship with his foot._

_**END FLASHBACK SEQUENCE**_

"You're an idiot!" said Pie. "Those are fake laser guns. They are like laser pointers."

"Oh now you tell me!" said Kish.

Back at the Disney Ambassador Hotel, Lettuce was laying face-down in her bed. Mint walked over to her. Lettuce looked up, and saw that Mint wasn't too happy. "Lettuce…why do you still hang out with those girls?" asked Mint.

"What girls?" asked Lettuce.

"What girls?!? Those little snobby girls that controlled my vacation!"

"Well, they are my friends," said Lettuce. Mint was very confused. "Friends? Your still think your friends with them?" asked Mint angrily.

"Yeah well, why not?"

"All I ever seen them do to you is mooch off your money, force you on rides you don't want to go on, they just push you around. Lettuce, friendship is a two-way process. All your 'friends' ever do is 'give me, give me!'"

"You're like that, too!"

"No I'm not," said Mint.

"Name one time," said Lettuce.

"Remember when you broke those dishes at Café Mew Mew. Ryou was about to get mad at you, but then I told him that I tripped you and I took all the blame!" said Mint. Lettuce thought about it for a minute. Mint did take the blame, even though she broke the dishes. "Think about it tonight," said Mint.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Next time: **Tower of Terror, Pirates of the Caribbean, and even more Zakuro x Pie, Ichigo x Kish, and even Ryou x Lettuce!

**COMING SOON!**

**Cruise Madness (working title)**

Love Hina

Rated T for sexual content, language, and Keitaro pervertness!

The Love Hina group decides to take a Carnival cruise.

If you don't like the name, then you can suggest something else!

COMING SOON TO 


	6. A New Lettuce is Born!

"Christmas at Tokyo Disneyland"

By narutofreak14

**Day Two at Tokyo Disney Resort**

It was about 1 hour before opening time. At Tokyo DisneySEA, there were an army of Disney officials, who were checking the track, removing the restraints on the coaster train, and checking the ride supports on the Raging Spirits roller coaster. Ever since the incident in which a child (Tart) collapsed into the station, the ride had to be closed. The Disney officials thought the rough roller coaster ride was responsible, even though Tart's cold was the reason for his collapse.

Speaking of which, Tart was just waking up from his medicine-induced sleep. He woke up and was feeling great. He could breath through his nose, his head didn't hurt and he was able to sit up without 'jelly' arms. "Hey, that stuff really did work," said Tart.

"It sure did," said Pie, who along with Kish, was waiting for Tart to wake up. Pie then took his temperature. "You are at 98.6 degrees, normal human body temperature," said Pie.

"I'm cured?" asked Tart.

"You're better than ever. That kiss really helped," said Kish.

"Kiss, what kiss?" asked Tart. Pie and Kish then looked at each other. "Well…after we came in, Pudding gave you a 'get well' kiss on the cheek," explained Pie.

"A 'get well' kiss," said Tart.

"You know, I don't blame you for liking Pudding," said Kish.

"I do not!" shouted Tart.

"But she is cute, playful, and she spent all day taking care of you. I would just leave you to die," said Kish.

"I hate you Kish," said Tart.

"Awwww…would it help if I told you that Pie likes Zakuro?" asked Kish.

"I do not!" shouted Pie.

"The model? Pie doesn't have a chance in hell with her!" said Tart.

"You should have heard him last night," said Kish. "He was all 'oh Zakuro, I love you Zakuro'," mocked Kish. Kish and Tart then started laughing at Pie.

Just then, someone knocked on the hotel room door. It was Pudding. "Hi Tart-Tart," said Pudding. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I feel great! That stuff actually works!" said Tart. Kish and Pie just left them alone, but they watched from outside. "Yep, the secret Fong medicine works every time!"

"What is that stuff made of?" asked Tart.

"I said 'secret' family medicine," said Pudding.

"Oh, by the way," said Tart. "What's this that I hear about you kissing me?"

"Oh, that was just my 'get well' kiss. Don't worry, it was on the cheek," said Pudding. Suddenly, Tart got close to her and kisses her on the cheek! Both Tart and Pudding were blushing a light shade of red. "That's my…um…'thank you'…kiss," said Tart. "Thanks Pudding, for taking care of me last night."

"No…problem," said Pudding. Tart could hear Kish and Pie snickering from the background. "So, what do you want to do?" asked Tart.

"Well, we did miss a lot of cool rides yesterday. Let's go to Tokyo DisneySEA!" exclaimed Pudding.

"But what about your friends?" asked Tart.

"Well, Zakuro-oneesan left with her bodyguards, Ichigo went to see Masaya (A/N After that comment, Kish ran out the hotel :-)), and Lettuce and Mint went to DisneySEA."

After breakfast, Ichigo boarded the monorail and headed to Tokyo Disneyland. "I wonder what me and Masaya are going to do today," she said.

"_We are now arriving at Tokyo Disneyland Station. Please exit to the left,_" said the announcement. When the monorail doors opened, Ichigo stepped out and saw Masaya around the turnstiles. She then walks happily down the stairs. "Hey Masaya!" she shouted.

"Oh, hey Ichigo," said Masaya.

"What are we doing today?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh….uh…well."

"Hey Masaya!" shouted a voice. Ichigo looked…to find a girl around her age, chasing and hugging Masaya. Ichigo was worried. "See, I got a date with her," said Masaya.

"Uhhh…Masaya?" she asked.

At that time, Kish was getting off the monorail. He saw Ichigo with Masaya. "Here we go again," said Kish. A few steps later, he saw Masaya with another girl! "What the…hell," said Kish. "Who's she?" He got a bit close that he can hear them talking.

"Who's that, Masaya?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm his girlfriend," said the girl. At that time, Ichigo felt as if she was stabbed in the back. "M-Masaya…y-y-you're not serious, are you?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," said Masaya. Kish felt a weird combination of sorrow (for Ichigo) and happiness (for Masaya). "_I love this! Masaya's screwing up his chance with Ichigo!_" he thought.

"But what about us?" asked Ichigo.

"You?!?" said Masaya's girlfriend. "Oh please! I heard about you being a Mew Mew. You're just too weird to be his girlfriend."

"Masaya, tell me that's not true," Ichigo sobbed.

"I'm really sorry Ichigo," said Masaya. "But the truth is…I only like you as a friend." Ichigo's heart split into two halves. On the other hand, in Kish's mind, a bunch of chibi Kish's were waving flags, popping fireworks, and releasing confetti. "_Yes, Masaya's screwed up his chances with Ichigo!"_ he thought.

Ichigo got down to her knees, still staring at Masaya and her girlfriend. Masaya and his girlfriend walked to the gate. Kish got close to Ichigo, who was still on her knees. "Ichigo……come on Ichigo, get up," he said, softly. Ichigo then fell flat on her face and started crying loudly. Kish not only thought that crying on the floor was embarrassing, but he felt sorry for Ichigo. He then got mad. He walked up to Masaya. "Hey Masaya!" he called.

"What is it, D-!" Masaya was interrupted when Kish punched him right in his face. "Hey, what's wrong with you?!?" asked Masaya's girlfriend, angrily.

"Keep out of this!" Kish shouted. "Masaya, I am disappointed in you! You gave up the perfect girl for her! Ichigo is much better than her! She's more beautiful, smarter, and kinder than she is. Sure, she's a Mew Mew. But, that's what makes her special. But, I guess it's your loss! A great person like Ichigo…and you gave her up!" Ichigo couldn't believe what happened. Another guy, besides Masaya, was defending her. Kish then walked back to Ichigo. "Sorry you had to see that," said Kish.

"Daichi, you…you stood up to Masaya?"

"Well, he really pissed me off when he dumped you!"

"But, did you…mean that?"

"Every word," said Kish.

"Daichi, thank you," said Ichigo, who was now blushing. Kish noticed her blushing. "_Alright! She's blushing! Kish-one! Masaya-zero!_" he thought.

**(The next section talks about Tokyo's Tower of Terror. Because almost all of the dialogue was in Japanese, there will be missing parts or misinterpretation of the dialogue. If you do know what they are saying, then feel free to PM it to me.)**

"_Live from Tokyo DisneySEA, it's Zakuro Fujiwara!_" At Tokyo DisneySEA, there were throngs of Zakuro fans outside of a gothic looking tower hotel. It's the Hightower Tower Hotel, or Tokyo DisneySEA's newest attraction, the Tower of Terror. Zakuro was there to promote the new ride. For this reason, the whole ride was closed just for her. There was a giant Jumbotron screen on one of the Mediterranean Harbor buildings and on the castle at Tokyo Disneyland, so that everyone could see Zakuro as she went on the ride. "Hello everyone! I'm here, checking in at the Hightower Hotel. Now people say that this hotel is haunted by the spirit of Mr. Harrison Hightower III. I don't believe in ghost stories, but I though I should check this place out," Zakuro said on the Jumbotron screen.

Because Mint is probably Zakuro's biggest fan, she wanted to see her try out the new Tower of Terror ride. Unfortunately, once again, "the Three Beckys" showed up and tried to boss around Lettuce and Mint…again. "What's so special about Zakuro anyway?" asked a Becky, snobbishly.

"I bet she slept with someone just to become famous," said another.

"Excuse me!" said Lettuce. "Zakuro is my friend!" The Beckys looked at each other, and started laughing. "Oh please Lettuce, you wish she was your friend!" they said. Mint thought that girls were annoying. "_I can see why Lettuce stopped hanging around with them_," she thought. She then turned her attention back on the Jumbotron.

Zakuro was now walking into the hotels' lobby. The lobby was almost similar to the lobby at DCA's Tower of Terror, but more gothic with darker colors. "This lobby looks very beautiful, except for the half-dead flowers in the center," said Zakuro. She then moved to the reservation desk, where no one was working there. "Excuse me Miss Fujiwara!" called a voice. Zakuro turned and saw a bellhop escorting her to the main library. Inside, there was a glass painting, which portrayed the likeness of Harrison Hightower III. "So, who is Harrison Hightower?" she asked the cast member.

"Oh, Harrison Hightower was a famous and important man. He was a great explorer and adventurer! He was always traveling the world, searching for fun and excitement. He would always find a strange artifact that would help him remember his favorite excursions, a souvenir if you will. But, one of those "souvenirs" caused him his life," said the cast members.

"What happened?" asked Zakuro.

"I'll let the glass wall explain," said the cast member.

He winded up a pictogram. Harrison Hightower was narrating the events that let to his tragic death. The idol that he "found" was cursed. A green lighting bolt then changed the glass painting. It was similar to the one before, but Harrison Hightower had a sad look on his face, the idol in his hand, and the whole background seemed darker. The idol looked very menacing. The glass painting changed again to show that Mr. Hightower was taking the elevator to his penthouse, when the idol shot lighting out of his eyes. Once at the 13th floor, the idol's curse spread throughout the hotel, and then……. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Once the elevator hit the bottom floor, the bottom half of the glass painting was shattered into pieces. Zakuro noticed that the idol in Hightower's hands was the same idol that was sitting on a pedestal in the corner of the room. "Hey, wait a minute…" said Zakuro.

Just then, lighting hit the idol and he then had pupils in his eyes. He looked around, and then…he had a menacing smile on his face. "Hahahahahahaha!" he laughed. Then, within a second, a star field covered the idol and it disappeared. Zakuro walked up and waved her hand over where the idol used to be. She was amazed that it wasn't there anymore! "Okay, which one of you cast members took the idol?" she asked.

A secret door led her to Harrison's treasure room (and the ride's boarding area). Zakuro looked at the cameraman. "Okay, now we are in Harrison's secret treasure room. This is where he keeps his valuable treasures. So far, the idol hasn't showed up yet, but he's around here somewhere," said Zakuro. The CM's led Zakuro to Hightower's secret elevator. She sat down, strapped in her seatbelt, and then the elevator doors closed.

"So, no we are now going to go up, right?" asked Zakuro. She was surprised when the elevator moved back into the shaft. In front of her were big green, glowing, menacing eyes. After that, the elevator moved up a floor. In front of Zakuro, was the ghost of Harrison Hightower with the idol. "Well, at least I found the idol again," she said to herself. The ghost of Hightower tried to grab the idol, but the idol banished him to the 5th dimension. He then looked manically at Zakuro.

Her elevator then moved up to another floor. When the elevator doors opened, there was a big mirror in front of Zakuro. "_Wave goodbye to the real world_," said Hightower (A/N I think that's what he said, it was in Japanese!). Zakuro waved goodbye to the mirror. Her reflection in the mirror turned green and ghostly. Her reflection disappeared in a second, and the idol appeared, laughing manically. The idol zapped Zakuro, sending her elevator to a terrifying plunge. The elevator then sped to the top of the shaft. "Hey, I can see Tokyo from here!" said Zakuro. A hidden camera snapped a quick photo of the model falling to her doom. After a few more plunges, the elevator finally stopped on a floor. "_You may have survived…this time, but next time, you may not fare so well!_" warned Hightower.

On the giant Jumbotron, everyone saw Zakuro take a ride on the Tower of Terror and was now waiting for her to come out of the ride's gift shop. When she did, the whole crowd was in a uproar. "_Zakuro will now be able at the Tower of Terror gift shop for autographing!_" said an announcement. Even thought the fans liked the idea, Zakuro didn't. "What?" she asked.

After the show was over, everyone in the park headed for something else. Zakuro went backstage with her two bodyguards and her manager. "WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOTS SIGNED ME UP FOR ANOTHER AUTOGRAPH SESSION!!" she yelled. Her bodyguards and manager were scared now. "It wasn't me! This was your day to enjoy Tokyo Disneyland," said the manager.

"You were only supposed to ride Tower of Terror, and then that's it!" said one of her bodyguards.

"One of you is lying to me!" she shouted.

"Well, the fact of the matter is that, the fans are expecting you, and you can't let them down," said the other bodyguard. Zakuro decided to just do the autograph signing.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked a Becky. Mint noticed that Lettuce never spoke up once about what she wants to go on. "Hey Lettuce, what do you want to do?" asked Mint.

"Why ask her? She always picks the boring rides," said Becky.

"Well, I do want to go on Journey to the Center of the Earth," said Lettuce.

"See, she always picks boring rides!"

Mint, Lettuce and the three "Beckys" headed for breakfast at the Horizon Bay Restaurant in Discovery Port. The Three Beckys again took advantage of Lettuce, by making her pay for the lunch. When they ordered a steak, they complained that it was cooked medium-rare, when they wanted it well done. Despite their complaints and rude behavior, the waiter was still smiling. Mint was confused. "_How can the Disney workers keep smiling like this?" _asked Mint.

**BACKSTAGE:**

"Those damn girls are giving me a migraine!" complained the waiter. "Do this! Do that!" He then realized something. He was wearing a hair cap because of he has a bad case of dandruff. He was going to take it off, but one of the other workers stopped him. "Do you want us to get fired?" she asked, angrily.

"Those girls are pissing me off!"

"That gives you no right to spread dandruff on their food."

"Waitress!" said on of the Beckys. "I said Coke, not Pepsi!" The co-worker looked for anything that could see them. "Do it!" she said. The waiter then ran his fingers through his hair rapidly, so that hair snowflakes would fall over the steak.

Meanwhile, Lettuce was thinking back to this morning.

_**FLASHBACK TO THIS MORNING**_

"_Lettuce, how can you let those girls treat you like that?" asked Mint._

"_Well, I want them to stop, but they never take me seriously," said Lettuce._

"_Well, be more aggressive," said Mint._

"_What?"_

"_You know, get angry. Push back!"_

"_Mint, I wasn't brought up as an angry person," said Lettuce._

"_Well, if you don't do something, people are going to just walk over you like a doormat!" said Mint._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Those words of Mint's were still ringing in her head, _"If you don't do something, people are going to just walk over you like a doormat…doormat…doormat!"_

"Could she be right?" asked Lettuce.

**(WANRING to Lettuce fans: for the next part, Lettuce is going to act a little bit OOC (or a lot, depending on your point-of-view).)**

"Can you believe that Zakuro girl?" asked one Becky.

"Who does she think she is?" asked another.

"I bet she's nothing more but a little shank!"

"I mean, can you believe that all the guys would go crazy over her!" Mint (being the Zakuro fan she is) was getting really pissed off by the girls' comment. But for some reason, Lettuce was ready to blow a fuse as well. She didn't like how they were talking about her friend. Soon, the Beckys were given their bill. "Um…Lettuce," said a Becky. "Guess what, we forgot our money. Be a friend and pay this for us," she said.

"No," Lettuce said quietly.

"What's that?" asked the Becky.

"You heard me," Lettuce said.

"No, I didn't."

"I said I'm not paying for your bill!" The Three Beckys looked at each other for a long time, and then…."Hahahaha!" they laughed. Lettuce then slammed her fist onto the table, causing everybody to look at them. "I DON'T SEE WHAT'S SO FREAKIN' FUNNY!!" she shouted.

"That fact that you would try to stand up to us, that's very cute," said a Becky.

"And the facts that you claim you are friends with Zakuro, that's ridiculous! Everybody thinks of her as a worthless, little sl-"

"ALRIGHT, THAT DOES IT!"

"Don't you talk to us that way!"

"I CAN TALK TO YOU THE WAY I WANT TO TALK!! AND AS OF NOW, I AM SICK AND TIRED OF HOW YOU BADMOUTH OTHER PEOPLE. ALL I SEE ARE THREE GIRLS WHO EXPECT EVERYONE ELSE TO SOLVE THEIR PROBLEMS! I AM TIRED OF HOW YOU EXPECT ME TO CATER TO YOUR EVERY WHIM!"

"Well, how us to expect us to pay for this bill?"

"Well, you know what, that's not my problem!" said Lettuce. Everyone in the restaurant was cheering and applauding her courage (including Mint). "Fine! Be that way!" said the Becky. "Enjoy your life without friends."

"I have a real friend behind me, and her name is Mint Aizawa! So, she acts like you, but she does more nice things for me than you ever do!" said Lettuce. "Come on Mint," said Lettuce. Mint and Lettuce paid for _their_ lunch and then left the restaurant. "Good riddance," said a Becky.

"That'll be 5,000 yen!" said the waitress. The Beckys only had 2,000 yen combined.

Outside, Lettuce felt a lot more confident. "How do you feel Lettuce?" asked Mint.

"I feel good," said Lettuce, proudly. "This is great. I can finally stand up for myself! I can probably even Ryou that I love him!" After a few awkward seconds, it hit her!

"So…you do have a boyfriend," said Mint.

"I…uh…well…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

See, now there's something for Ryou x Lettuce fans! Now, all of my favorite pairings are in this story. Ichigo x Kish, Pudding x Tart, Pie x Zankuro, and now Ryou x Lettuce! Oh, and sorry to those Lettuce fans for making her OOC, but I was tired at how she is always bossed around. She like Tokyo's Mew Mew's Hinata.

Anyway, keep up with the reviews.


	7. Holidays in a Small World

"Christmas at Tokyo Disneyland"

By narutofreak14

NOTES: I am really sorry for picking this ride for this chapter, but I'm in the holiday spirit. Oh, and sorry for making Pie a little bit OOC.

"So, you do have a boyfriend," said Mint.

"I…uh…well," stuttered Lettuce. Lettuce has just admitted to Mint that she had a long-time crush on Ryou Shirogane. "It's okay to admit Lettuce," said Mint.

"But…I…wait…don't…" stuttered Lettuce.

"The weird thing is…he's your boss," said Mint.

"I don't care, I still love him!" said Lettuce.

"What do you see in Ryou, anyway?" asked Mint.

"Well, he's cool, he's rich."

"So, you just love him for the money, huh?"

"That's not true! He's sweet, **handsome**."

"Sounds to me, that you really like him?"

"I don't like him, I love him!"

"Then go say it to his face," said Mint.

"I can't!" said Lettuce.

"Sure you can't, he's right there!" Mint pointed to the waterfront of Mediterranean Harbor, where Ryou Shirogane was, in fact, standing right there looking at the water, eating a breakfast pastry. Lettuce's face immediately turned bright red. "W-W-What's he doing here?" she asked.

"Maybe business is slow at the café?" asked Mint. Lettuce was hiding behind some of the rockwork from Journey to the Center of the Earth. "Get out here, Lettuce!" said Mint.

Mint took Lettuce to the borderline of Mysterious Island and Mediterranean Harbor. "Just go up and have a nice conversation with him," said Mint.

"What's the use? He loves Ichigo anyway," said Lettuce.

"Wait…he likes Ichigo too?" asked Mint. "What does she have that I don't?"

"It doesn't matter. He loves Ichigo and not me."

"That's not true, Lettuce, and you know it. Besides, with Masaya and Kish in his way, there's no way he choose Ichigo over you."

"Really?"

"Really. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Yeah, but…what do I say to him?" asked Lettuce.

"For starters, you can ask him why is he here. Lettuce, you can back-talk the Beckys, you can walk up to Ryou," said Mint. Lettuce thought that Mint did have a point. She took a deep breath and walked up to Ryou.

"Hey Ryou," she said. Ryou looked to see Lettuce standing next to him. "Oh, hey Lettuce," said Ryou. "Are you here by yourself?"

"Yes, Ichigo went off Daichi. Pudding went with Takemi. And Zakuro's too busy signing autographs at the Tower of Terror. So, why are you here?"

"Well, since everyone found out that Zakuro was going to be here, business has been pretty slow at the café."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Lettuce.

"It's okay. I always wanted to see Tokyo DisneySEA anyway."

"You mean, you never been here?"

"Not really, I was always too busy with the Mew project. Say Lettuce, if…you're not…busy, can I…well…can I tour the park with you?" Lettuce blushed different shades of red. "I guess, since I have no one else to go with me."

"Great," said Ryou. "So, what ride do you have in mind?" Lettuce thought about it for a moment. "We…might have to park-hop for this one," she said.

"For what?" asked Ryou.

"You'll see," said Lettuce. She then started dragging him out of Tokyo DisneySEA and to Tokyo Disneyland. Mint was trying hard to follow them.

**(Masha interrupts the story).**

_MASHA: Masha wants to be in story! Masha wants to be in story!_

_NARUTOFREAK14: No way! The fanfic doesn't need any more characters._

_MASHA: Ppppppppplllllllleeeeease! I can carry the mistletoe!_

_NARUTOFREAK14: What the heck do I need mistletoe for?_

_MASHA: For romance! It is a Christmas story!_

_NRAUTOFREAK14: Well…okay, I guess I can write you into the next two chapters._

_MASHA: Yeah! (Masha floats away)._

_NARUTOFREAK14: Now…where was I? Oh yeah._

**MEANWHILE…**

There was a long line to enter the new, Zakuro-promoted Tower of Terror attraction. There was even a longer line to exit. Zakuro Fujiwara was at the Tower of Terror gift shop, signing ride photos for the guests. Yesterday, she was giving out free posters. This time, she was more stressed out than ever.

After she made the line finally disappeared, she headed backstage. She sat down on some ride equipment. "I'm so tired," she groaned. "I wanted to see some rides."

"Perhaps I can help you," said a voice. Zakuro jumped up from fear. She started looking around. "Who's there?" she asked. "Show yourself!"

"I already told you," said the voice. Zakuro looked to see a human, purple-headed man floating in mid-air. "I'm a fan of yours." Zakuro recognized the voice and purple hair anywhere. "Pie? Is that you?" she asked.

"In human form, but yes," Pie said. Zakuro started to reach for her Mew pendant. "Ah-ah-ah!" said Pie. He then pointed to a security camera, which was pointed straight at Zakuro. If she was to transform into the Grey Wolf, the cameras would catch her and the paparazzi would never let her live it down. Zakuro then tried another method. "Security!" she shouted.

"Don't bother. I knocked them unconscious."

"What do you want from me?"

"I just want to help you." Pie then levitated to the floor. It then hit Zakuro. She then slapped Pie hard, leaving a handprint on his face. "What was that for?" he asked.

"You were the pervert that saw me naked in the steam room!" she said. "Out of you, Kish, and Tart, you're supposed to be the most mature! Yet, I find you being a complete pervert!"

"Now I can explain that."

"Save it!" shouted Zakuro.

"Look, I'm sorry. It was an accident. I didn't know that was the women's bath," said Pie. Zakuro just stared blankly at him. "I don't take anymore apologizes," she said, coldly. "I haven't ever since…he betrayed me."

"Who is this he?" asked Pie.

"Uh…no one! It's none of your business!" she said, again very coldly. Zakuro turned around and started looking at the cloudy sky, almost lost in thought. Pie then grabbed her shoulder, only to have her wave it away. "Zakuro, come on. Let's go enjoy the other attractions," said Pie.

"I can't, my fans…"

"If they want to see you they are going to have to wait until tomorrow night," said Pie.

"Okay…but how am I going to avoid them and the paparazzi?"

"What are paparazzi?" asked Pie.

"You mean you studied up everything on Earth, but don't know any Hollywood terms?" asked Zakuro. "They are a bunch of photographers who don't have any lives, so they just go and take pictures of celebrities at their awkwardness and then make up rumors. One time, they got a naked photo of me and they posted it on the internet."

"Really?" asked Pie, sounding a little bit too excited.

"Don't get you hopes up. My bodyguards shut down the website. Geez, you're just as perverted as Kish is."

"I am nothing like Kish…or Tart for that matter! But trust me; I know how to lose the paparazzi and your fans."

"How?"

"If you follow me." Pie then led Zakuro back to her hotel.

On the other hand, Lettuce and Ryou (and Mint) arrived in Tokyo Disneyland. Ryou was still interested in what ride Lettuce had in mind. He was a little worried when she dragged him to Fantasyland. "_Fantasyland_?" he asked himself. "_What ride would Lettuce like here?_" He looked at some of the ride possibilities. The first thing that came to his mind was the Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare (if you're in the Christmas sprit, then I recommended reading Chapter 3, if you haven't done so already). However, his chances were shattered when Lettuce then dragged him in the opposite direction. She finally stopped around the tea cups. "So Lettuce, what ride do you want to go on?" asked Ryou.

"Promise you won't laugh…or get mad?" she asked.

"What ride would make me mad or laugh?" asked Ryou. Lettuce pointed to a building which was completely decorated with beautiful and colorful Christmas lights. It had a smiling clock tower with a Santa hat, ticking and "tocking" as it went side-to-side. An all-too familiar song echoed from the ride. "_She can't be serious,_" he thought.

Unfortunately, for Ryou, the ride Lettuce chosen was, in fact, "it's a small world", the ride that's song plagues the world with its catchy tune. "You want to go on "it's a small world"?" asked Ryou.

"Well, if it's too much to ask, then I won't…" said Lettuce. Ryou would _never_ ride "it's a small world" for any reason. But, since he was with Lettuce and the holiday version was up-and-running, he went on it. "_Why not?_" he asked himself. "Alright then," he said to Lettuce. "Let's go."

"Really? You're serious?" asked Lettuce.

"Well, it's the holiday season. The small world holiday's only around for Christmas, and Christmas comes only once a year." Lettuce nodded. Both of them headed straight into the ride. Mint, who was watching them, decided to head to Cleo's for hot chocolate. "Sorry Ryou, but I can't help you now," she said to herself.

Although the exterior of "it's a small world" was deprived from the Californian version, guests board the attraction inside like in the Florida version. The inside of the attraction was beautifully decorated with sparkling snowflakes hanging from the ceilings, a white, plastic Christmas tree, and a beautiful mural surrounding the station, all decorated with Christmas lights galore. "Wow, it looks…so beautiful," Lettuce said.

"No wonder you wanted to take me on this," said Ryou, who was also amazed by the Christmas décor.

Soon, they reached the loading platform. Lettuce and Ryou stepped inside the boat and they were soon dispatched into the ride. As they were about to enter the first room, there was a sign stating "Happy holidays!" and "Welcome you to the Magic Kingdom of All the World's Children!"

When their boat slowly moved into the first room, that "song" started playing. **(A/N Because everyone's been good to me, I won't show the lyrics, considering that most people probably already know.)** The first room is called "the Hello room", where they show different greetings of the world. Lettuce noticed that Ryou was looking at the ceiling, almost deep in thought. "_I have a lot of competition for Ichigo,_" he thought. "_First, there's Masaya, then there's Kish. Now there is this "Daichi" guy that Lettuce was talking about._"

"Ryou," said Lettuce.

"Huh?" said Ryou, coming back to Earth.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What? Oh…nothing," said Ryou.

"You don't like the ride, do you?" asked Lettuce.

"No, I mean…I think the song is annoying, but that's not the problem." Lettuce though about what else would make Ryou depressed. "It's about Ichigo, isn't it?" she asked.

"What?" asked Ryou.

"I know that you love Ichigo, Ryou."

"Yeah, but…right now, there's too much competition for her. There's Masaya, then Kish, and now Daichi. Ichigo's going to be with one of them, but not me."

"You don't know that for sure. And even if she does chooses those three over you, that doesn't mean the end of the world. I know that sounds really cheesy, but I don't want to see so uptight. After all, we are in Tokyo Disneyland."

"Thanks Lettuce," said Ryou. "I needed that." Now, no one, not even Ryou, knows why he did this, but throughout the ride, Ryou put his arm behind Lettuce, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her closely. He even sung along with the ride (A/N But only to "Deck the Halls" and "Jingle Bells").

After the ride, Ryou was still singing the Christmas carols in his mind. "Ryou, the ride's over. You don't have to sing anymore," said Lettuce.

"I can't help it. Those songs are stuck in my head now!" Lettuce giggled a little bit. Both of them then started walking over to Pooh's Hunny Hunt.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NARUTOFREAK14: **I hope all of you Ryou x Lettuce fans enjoyed this chapter. For those PxZ and IxK, don't worry, they'll be in the next chapter. Continued reading and reviewing!


	8. First Kisses and Heart Breaks

"Christmas at Tokyo Disneyland"

By narutofreak14

NOTES: As promised, Masha will be in the story. Sorry if his dialogue sounds strange, I'm not a big fan of Masha.

-I like to thank **Amnoying**; he/she is the only one who has reviewed every chapter in the story so far.

-I probably will not get this done by Christmas, but I hope you guys will still get that Christmas spirit.

-----

One the side of a freeway commute, a pink floating fur ball of some sort was flying as fast as he can to Tokyo Disney Resort. He had a bag tied to his tail, similar to those bags hobos have. He was also carrying a sign saying "Tokyo Disneyland or bust" on his back. "Why Ichigo leave Masha?" he asked himself. He then saw a huge castle (from Tokyo Disneyland) and a giant volcano (from Tokyo DisneySEA). "Masha made it! Masha made it!" he shouted excitedly. He then started flying faster. When crossing the street, he forgot to look both ways. A car was coming right at him. "WAAAAAAAAA!" he shouted. The driver slammed on the brakes, but it was too late. Masha was send flying into the air, crashing through a cart selling mistletoes. One of the mistletoes got caught on his tail.

"Why do you always have to treat me like this?" shouted some random girl, yelling at her husband.

"Why do you have to nag me non-stop!?!" he shouted back. Their 4-year-old son, 7-year-old daughter, and 10-yar-old son were terrified of their parents fighting, especially at Tokyo Disneyland. "Can you…guys…please stop fighting?" asked the daughter, softly.

"Not now!" the mother yelled.

A pink fur ball (Masha) then came crashing into the husband's face. "What the heck is this thing?" he asked. He just threw Masha aside and continued fighting with his wife. Both of them then noticed the mistletoe hanging from Masha's tail as he was shaking himself off. "A mistletoe?" asked the 10-year-old son.

"That means both of you have to kiss each other," said the daughter.

"In his dreams!" shouted the mother.

"You two are going to kiss each other, and you are going to like it!" shouted the daughter. The husband and wife looked at each other. "Okay, but only a 2-second kiss," he said. Well, those two seconds turned into two minutes. "Oh I'm sorry honey," said the husband.

"No, I should be sorry," said the wife. "I don't even remember what we were fighting for anyway."

"Oh well, let's try not to remember," said the husband. He turned to his children. "Come on kids, let's have another ride on the Haunted Mansion!"

"Yay!" shouted the kids. "Thank you, pink fur ball!"

As soon as they left, Masha looked at the strange thing hanging off his tail. "Masha shall use this for good!" he shouted. He then started floating around the Tokyo Disney Resort. While floating around Tokyo Disneyland, he saw Masaya…with another girl besides Ichigo. "Ichigo isn't going to like this one bit!" she said. He mind changed when he was floating around Toontown. He saw Ichigo…and Daichi exiting Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin. "I guess she found someone else," he thought.

"Daichi" (Kish) was grabbing his head as it was whirling around. "Whoa, that Roger Rabbit ride made me dizzy," he said.

"Oh Daichi, it wasn't that bad," said Ichigo. "Can we go on Gadget's Go Coaster?"

"Let me…get myself oriented," said Kish. "What the heck is Gadget's Go Coaster anyway?"

"It a fun, neat little roller coaster," she said.

"I'm in," he said.

**30 seconds later…**

"That was a rip-off!" shouted Kish.

"I told you it would be short," said Ichigo.

"I didn't think it was that short!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted a feminine voice. The scream was loud enough for the whole resort to hear. "Wow, Tower of Terror must be one really scary ride," said Ichigo.

The scream sends Masha flying into the air. "That sounds like Zakuro!" he said. He started flying towards the Miracosta Hotel. He peeked inside to find Zakuro and Pie in the same room…except Zakuro's hair was now blonde. "You idiot!" shouted Zakuro. "You dyed my hair blonde?!?"

"It was either that or brunette," said Pie. "Besides, it's easily washable by water."

"But…but I hate being blonde," she said.

"It's just so that your fans don't recognize you," said Pie.

"Well……okay, I'll try it out for today," she said.

"Wow, I never Zakuro had a thing for Pie," said Masha.

Masha continued flying over Tokyo DisneySEA. "If Zakuro's with him, and Ichigo with some new guy, I wonder who's Pudding with?" he asked himself. "Where is Pudding anyway?"

"HANG ON, TARU-TARU!" shouted Pudding, as the troop transport was bucking and throwing Pudding and Tart to the sides. "Who thought this up!?!" asked Tart, as the car was about to be eaten by a dragon.

Right now, Pudding and Tart were riding the Tokyo version of the popular attraction that originated in California. It was **the Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Crystal Skull.** The ride was using the latest state-of-the-art technology in motion simulators. Tart has never seen anything like this, nor does he want to experience it again. "Pudding, are you seriously trying to kill me?" he asked, hanging on to the bar for dear life.

Their car turned to the right. There, they saw Professor Indiana Jones, hanging from the ceiling. "_Great, just what I need! A rescue team!_" he said. The car then came to a screeching halt. "Tell me it's over," said Tart.

"_Uh-oh! Back up! Back up!_" he shouted.

"Back up? For what?" asked Tart.

"Get ready?" said Pudding, throwing up her hands.

"Get ready for what?!?" Tart asked, impatiently. He looked in front of him. "Oh….my….god!" he shouted. There was a giant, 5-ton boulder heading straight for them! The car then dipped down into a secret hole at the very last second.

At the end of the ride, Indiana Jones was there holding back the boulder. "_Not bad…for a couple of tourists,_" he remarked. Tart was ready to have a heart attack. "Pudding…can…we…do something…a…little calmer?" Tart breathed.

"What a wuss," commented Pudding. Pudding the saw Masha floating above them. "Hey Masha! You made it!" she shouted.

"Isn't that the little fur ball thing that's always following Ichigo?" asked Tart. Tart noticed something caught on Masha's tail. "What is that?" he asked. Unexpectedly, Pudding kisses Tart on the cheek. Tart was blushing bright red. "W-W-What was that for?" he asked.

"That's mistletoe!" said Pudding. "On Earth, whenever two people are underneath a mistletoe, they have to kiss each other!"

"WHAT?!?" asked Tart. "Who thought that up?"

"I don't know, but I know that you like the kiss I gave you!"

"I do not! That kiss was so unexpected!"

"Then…why are you blushing?"

"I…I! Ahh!"

While those two were arguing, Masha went around to resort to find another couple in need of some romantic help.

**MEANWHILE…IN TOKY DISNEYLAND**

"Finally!" said Lettuce, boarding the honey pot.

"This better be worth the 3-hour-wait," said Ryou. Ryou and Lettuce took turns deciding on rides. After "it's a small world" very merry holidays, Ryou chose the Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare. Now it was Lettuce's turn and she chose Tokyo Disneyland's most popular ride ever, Pooh's Hunny Hunt. Indeed, it was popular. The line was an hour long…and that was just to get the FASTPASS! The stand-by line was 3 hours long! Since it was "the ride" at Tokyo Disneyland (and there were no more FASTPASSes for the day), Ryou and Lettuce decided to brave the 3-hour wait. "_I don't see why this ride is so popular,_" thought Ryou. It was a good thing the line was riddled with storybook pages from the 100-acre wood.

After boarding their honey pots, the cars moved in front of a storybook page. (A/N Since it was in Japanese, I have no clue what they were saying) The storybook page turned into a little movie clip. Christopher Robin gave Pooh a blue balloon. Then the cars moved to the next room.

In this "Blustery Day" room, while the cars were in a single-file line in the first room, in here, they were all over the place! "Lettuce, what's controlling these things?" asked Ryou, amazed by how there was absolutely not track or wires or anything controlling the cars.

"I don't know!" she said, excitedly. She looked up in the ceiling to find Pooh, hanging from the balloon flying away. "Hey, there he is!" she shouted. Some of the special effect was some of the best Disney's ever created. "This is crazy," Ryou said, offering one of his very rare smiles.

The cars moved into the next room. "What now?" asked Lettuce. The room started bouncing along with Tigger. Lettuce and Ryou were surprised by this.

(Translated from Japanese)

_**The most wonderful thing about Tiggers  
is Tiggers are wonderful things.  
Their tops are made out of rubber;  
their bottoms are made out of springs.  
They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy,   
Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!  
But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is,  
I'm the only one.  
Oh, III'm the only one!**_

After the song, the pots moved backwards into Pooh's house, where he was sleeping away the night. Then, like magic, Pooh's whole house turned into a bright, star field. "Whoa," said Ryou.

"It's almost like a slow-moving Space Mountain," Lettuce commented. The "hunny" pots then moved to Pooh's dream, which was full of bumblebees, "heffalumps", and all sorts of crazy things. "This actually is pretty cool!" said Ryou.

After spinning disorient in Pooh's dream, the cars moved backwards into the final part of the ride, Pooh eating his precocious honey. "That Pooh bear," said Ryou. "Always thinking about his stomach." Then, it was "The End".

"Wow, the ride wasn't as bad as I thought," said Ryou.

"I guess that's why everyone loves it," she said. Then, Masha showed up. "Hey ya, Lettuce!" he said.

"Masha? What are you doing here?" asked Ryou. "I thought you were at the café with Keiichiro." Lettuce and Ryou had a wide look when they saw what was hanging from his tail. "Ryou…is that…a.."

"Yeah," interrupted Ryou.

"It's a mistletoe!" shouted Masha. "Kiss! Kiss!"

"Masha, where the heck did you get one of those?!?" asked Ryou, angrily.

"I don't know. It got stuck on my tail!"

"But, _that means Ryou and I have…to kiss!_" thought Lettuce, blushing at the thought.

"Come on Lettuce," said Ryou.

"Huh?" asked Lettuce.

"There's no point in arguing with Masha. Let's just kiss and get this over with," said Ryou. Lettuce was blushing dark red. The boy that she has had a crush on for years was finally going to kiss her! But, Ryou sure was taking his sweet time. Masha looked at some random watch he took out. "Time's ticking, Ryou!" he said. "Okay, fast-forward!" Masha then bumped into Ryou, making his lips met hers. Lettuce just had a wide-look on her face. "_Ohmygodhe'skissingme! Thisiscrazy!_" he thought, having trouble forming real words. Ryou then stopped kissing her. "How was that?" he asked, blushing a little bit. Lettuce then just fainted. "Lettuce! Lettuce, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm going to leave you two alone," said Masha, quietly floating away.

Kish and Ichigo went into Frontierland. Since the line for Big Thunder Mountain was 55 minutes long, they used FASTPASS. They killed time by riding the Mark Twain Riverboat, which circled around Tom Sawyer Island. "Pretty relaxing, huh Daichi?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah. It kills time pretty quickly," he said.

"By the way Daichi," said Ichigo. "I really liked how you stood up to Masaya. My friends wouldn't even do that."

"Well Masaya just really ticks me off!" said Kish. "He was doing all of those romantic things for you, and for what? For him to dump you!"

"Daichi, just out of curiosity, do you…do you…like me?" she asked.

"Like you as a friend?" asked Kish.

"No! I mean…like…a…girlfriend," she said.

"Well…to tell you the truth." Kish was about to confess, but a certain pink fur ball interrupted. "Hiya, Ichigo!" he said.

"Masha, what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo. "I thought I left you at home."

"I flew here!" He then took out the mistletoe. "Kiss! Kiss! Ichigo!"

"A mistletoe?" said Ichigo, nervously. The mistletoe was hung over Ichigo and "Daichi's" head.   
"What's a mistletoe?" asked Kish. Ichigo just banged her head against the railing. "You seriously don't know?" asked Ichigo.

"What is it?"

"Well, when two people are underneath one…those two people…have to…kiss," said Ichigo. Kish was surprised. "_Two people kiss because of some plant? Why the HELL didn't they have this on my planet!?!_"

"I don't think I can…bring myself…to…"

"Ichigo," said Masha. "Look into each other's eyes." Kish and Ichigo took one good look into each other's eyes. Almost in an instant, the two's lips met. To Ichigo it was one of those more passionate kisses she ever had. However, "Daichi" was starting to glow.

In Tokyo DisneySEA, Zakuro and Pie has just gotten off Sinbad's Seven Voyages. "They really need to update that ride," said Zakuro.

"I think it's perfect," said Pie. Zakuro's new disguise was actually working pretty well. None of her fans noticed her and the paparazzi seem to be lost. "You know Pie, for an alien who is supposed to be our enemy, you are kind of…_sweet_," she said, shuddering at the last word.

"And I find you…quite…attractive," said Pie. "But, then again, what am I to expect from such a popular model like you?" Soon, Pie started glowing. "Hey…what's going on?" asked Zakuro.

What was happening to Kish and Pie was also happening to Tart. "Taru-Taru?" asked Pudding, sounding a bit scared. Tart then let off a blinding flash of light. Then, Tart and Pie had their normal alien skin and normal alien ears. "Yay! Taru-Taru, you're back to being a human!" she shouted.

"Pie, you're back to being an alien?" asked Zakuro.

"I guess…so," said Pie.

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted," she said. Then, something hit him. If the potion wore off for him, Tart was probably suffering the same fate, and if it happened to Kish… He turned to Zakuro. "I have to go, Zakuro! It's an emergency!" he said.

"Oh, okay," she said, sounding a little bit depressed. Pie then teleported and started looking for Tart. "Just leave me, like _he_ did," said Zakuro.

Pie found Tart standing next to Pudding in the Lost River Delta. "Tart, the potion is…"

"I know," said Tart, who has fully turned back into an alien.

"Why are you so worried, Taru-Taru?" asked Pudding. "You're an alien again. That's good news!"

"It isn't for Kish," said Tart.

"Kish! I forgot about him!" said Pie. "Pudding, where is Kish?"

"If I know Kish-Kish," said Pudding. "He's probably bugging Ichigo-oneesan." Tart and Pie looked at each other. "What?" asked Pudding.

"I have to go!" said Tart. "I'm be back, okay?" Without thinking, Tart just gave a small kiss to Pudding. He was ready to teleport when he realized what he done. "What did I?" asked Tart.

Kish and Ichigo were still sharing their romantic kiss. Ichigo opened one eye…only to find Daichi gone, and Kish kissing her! She then backed off of him and slapped him. "Ah! What was that for?!?" asked Kish, angrily.

"Kish, you little perverted alien freak!" she shouted.

"Kish? Don't you mean Daichi?" he asked.

"Don't play stupid with me!" she shouted. Kish then started looking at his hands. He had his normal alien skin tone. "_Darn it, Pie! Three days my butt!_"

"You think you can kiss me while being Daichi?" she asked.

"How stupid are you? I am Daichi! I changed into a human so that you can like me!" shouted Kish.

Tart and Pie finally found Kish with Ichigo on the Mark Twain Riverboat. "It seems like Kish's is in deep trouble!" said Tart.

"Okay," sighed Ichigo, grabbing the bridge of her forehead. "Kish, let me say it one more time! I DON'T LIKE YOU!" she shouted. Kish was just devastated. "What…what are you saying?" he asked, weakly. Ichigo grabbed his ear and shouted in his ear. "I DON'T LIKE YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOU!" she shouted repeatedly.

"But…Ichigo," said Kish.

"Just get away from me!" Ichigo then kicked Kish off the boat and into the water. Tart and Pie, seeing this, came to his rescue. "Idiot," said Ichigo. She turned around to see everyone glaring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Such a selfish girl," someone muttered.

"He seemed like a nice young man," another one muttered.

"Some nerve she has," said the driver.

Tart and Pie dragged Kish to Tom Sawyer's Island. With a forceful foot thrust on the stomach, Pie was able to make Kish cough up the water he'd swallowed. "Are you alright, Kish?" asked Tart.

"Ichigo…" he said. He felt very depressed and very foolish. "Is she? That's not."

"Kish, are you okay?" asked Pie, approaching him.

"Don't touch me!" Kish snapped. Pie backed off.

"_Good Kish let the anger flow through your veins!_" said a voice within Kish.

"I said shut up, Tart!" he shouted.

"I didn't say anything," said Tart.

"Who's talking to me?" he asked himself. He decided to forget about it.

_**TO BE CONTINUED………**_

AUTHOR'S QUESTION: Do you think Kish is going crazy? Oh, and Happy Holidays, everyone!


	9. Tears of a Lone Wolf

"Christmas at Tokyo Disneyland"

By narutofreak14

NOTES: Okay, I probably should tell you this now. This story takes place after the anime series. Masaya never knew that Ichigo was a Mew because Ryou secretly erased his mind.

-----

Kish was on Tom Sawyer Island after Ichigo kicked him off the Mark Twain Riverboat. Pie and Tart appeared and dragged him to the island, saving him from drowning. Kish continued to just look out at the water. "Kish, are you okay?" asked Tart.

"Kish, forget about her!" said Pie. "She's not your type anyway."

"Pie. Tart. Leave me here," said Kish, at last.

"Huh?" asked Pie.

"It's too late for me and Ichigo." Kish then walked up to young Tart. "Tart, unlike Ichigo, Pudding actually likes you no matter what you look like. She really does love you. She can kiss you without even a second thought. Don't be afraid to kiss her back."

"Huh?" asked Tart.

"And Pie," Kish said, turning to Pie. "Now I'll admit, I doubt that Zakuro would fall in love with you, but if she does, and believe me, as of now that's a big "_if_", then hang on to her as long as you can!"

"Kish, why are you telling us this?" asked Tart.

"Because, you don't want to end up like me," he said. "Now go and continue your dates with Pudding and Zakuro."

"But…"

"But nothing! You guys shouldn't have to wait for me. Just go!" Tart and Pudding looked at each other. "Well…okay," said Tart. Tart and Pie then teleported back to their girlfriends. Kish continued to look out at the water. He then swatted his back. "Okay you coward!" he shouted. "Show yourself! Who are you? Stop talking to me!" Kish's shouting was scaring a few children who were on the island the same time he was. "Mommy, he's scaring me," said the young child.

Pudding was waiting patiently for Tart near the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. She was singing to herself while waiting. Tart then showed up. "Hi, Taru-Taru!" she said.

"Sorry about that, Ichigo dumped Kish and he needed some comforting," he said. He looked up at the ride's facade. "What the heck is this ride?" asked Tart.

"This is Pirates of the Mediterranean!" said Pudding.

"The sign says "Pirates of the Caribbean"," said Tart.

"Well, tomato-tama to," said Pudding.

Meanwhile, Zakuro was near the waterfront of the American Waterfront part of Tokyo DisneySEA. The only thing entertaining her was watching people fall to their doom on the Tower of Terror ride. She seemed really depressed about something. "_I guess he isn't coming back,_" she thought. She was about to leave when Pie then appeared in front of her. "Where are you Zakuro?" asked Pie. "If you leave now, we'll miss the next show time for the Porto Paradiso Water Carnival," he said.

"Pie…you-you came back," she said.

"Of course, I did. Why would I not?"

"_He_ never came back for me," Zakuro said, scornfully.

"Who is this _he_?" asked Pie.

"Just forget about it!" she said. Pie and Zakuro walked over to the waterfront, where they had two shows, one for daytime and one for the night. The daytime show was "Porto Paradiso Water Carnival", which was an elaborate show made for Tokyo DisneySEA's 5th anniversary. It featured water skis, large kites, sailing ships themed around Disney characters. Despite the fact that the water was freezing, the show was pretty cool.

After the show, the crowd dispersed outwards throughout the rest of the park. "So, what are we going to do now?" asked Zakuro.

"Well…you're the superstar. You decide," said Pie.

"But…"

"Go ahead. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it," said Pie.

"Well," said Zakuro.

(Think of this like a little montage of rides. The reason why I'm not covering these rides is that either they are already covered in another one of my stories or I'll cover it in **Ninja Love 2**.)

**SPLASH MOUNTAIN**

"Zakuro, why did you pick Splash Mountain?" asked Pie, covering his arms.

"Because it's a fun ride," said Zakuro.

"In a hot summer day, yes, but in the cold winter?"

"I don't know. It sounded like a good idea at the time. Maybe that's why the line was only 5 minutes long."

After floating through various scenes of Brer Fox and Brer Bear trying to catch Brer Rabbit, singing animals, and searching for their "laughing place", Zakuro and Pie's log finally hit the big drop. However, unlike in California or Florida, no one got truly wet. "Huh?" asked Zakuro.

"It wasn't that bad after all," said Pie.

"I got a little damp," said Zakuro. Pie looked and saw that the mist sprays dampened Zakuro's jacket and her face. "Well, that's something that will evaporate quickly," said Pie.

**(FF: **The reason why you don't get totally wet on Tokyo's Splash Mountain is because most Japanese people tend to dress nicely for theme parks, so they wouldn't like it when they get wet.)

**HAUNTED MANSION HOLIDAY NIGHTMARE**

The next ride Zakuro wanted to go on was the Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare (sorry, but the Holiday Mansion is the coolest thing I seen!). The line for this highly-popular ride was 155 minutes long! "Zakuro, we can easily bypass the line by changing your hair back to purple," said Pie.

"But then, it wouldn't be fair to everyone else waiting," said Zakuro. "Look, they are all waiting patiently for the Haunted Mansion. Me cutting in front of them wouldn't be fair."

"I see," said Pie. "But you can always use FASTPASS." Pie looked and saw that the return times were set at 8:35 p.m. to 9:35 p.m. "Uh, never mind," he said.

Zakuro and Pie patiently took the 155-minute line for the Haunted Mansion. The holiday decorations and Halloween decorations kept them busy. The ride itself impressed Zakuro and Pie.

**BUZZ LIGHTYEAR'S ASTRO BLASTERS**

Zakuro and Pie were competing against each other. Zakuro had about 235,900 points while Pie was losing with 100,002 points. "Pie, you live in space. You should shoot better!" said Zakuro.

"I'm trying! You're cheating or something!" shouted Pie.

In the end, Zakuro beat Pie 787,305 to 255,690 points. "Alright! I am a Cosmic Commando!" said Zakuro.

"Damn it! I'm a…space scout! I am far more superior to a space scout!" said Pie.

**PETER PAN'S FLIGHT**

"Hey Zakuro! Let's go on Peter Pan's Flight!" said Pie.

"That sounds cool!" said Zakuro. She changed her mind once she saw the line. "Never mind, let's go," said Zakuro.

"What, the line is short," said Pie.

"Look who's in line," said Zakuro. Pie noticed a tall, dark-haired man who had many wrinkles on his face. "Isn't that Michael Jackson?" asked Pie.

"Keep going," she said, dragging him away.

**20,000 Leagues Under the Sea**

Pie and Zakuro boarded their submarine, which was cold, damp, and cramped. Both Zakuro and Pie hit their heads on the ceilings. "Ow! They didn't build this with tall people in mind," said Pie.

"Well, that's what a real submarine is like," said Zakuro.

"Have you ever been in a submarine before?" asked Pie.

"Once, at Disneyland."

The submarine had small spotlights that Zakuro and Pie could control from inside. "The detail is amazing!" said Pie. Their submarine then made a violent shake. "What was that?" asked Pie. "Did you feel that Zakuro?"

"Hey, is that buried treasure?" she asked him.

**MERMAID LAGOON THEATER**

_Under the sea, under the sea!_

_Down here's it's better_

_Down where it's wetter_

_Take it from me!_

"You like the Little Mermaid?" asked Pie.

"Well, when I was a little girl," said Zakuro.

_Under the Sea!!!_

At the end of the song, everyone applauded and clapped for the performers. "_Thank you for watching the show! Please gather all personal belongings and exit to your right! Have a wonderful day here at Tokyo DisneySEA_!" Everyone was confused, especially Zakuro. "Wait that was the end of the show?" asked Zakuro.

At the end of the day, Zakuro and Pie waited near the waterfront of Mediterranean Harbor for the nighttime water show. "You know, today was actually a fun day," said Zakuro. "No rabid fans! No paparazzi! It was the quietest day I'd ever have."

"Indeed it was," said Pie.

"What's going on the lake now anyway?" asked Zakuro.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! In just a few moments, we will proudly present the nighttime spectacular, "BraviSEAmo!", a timeless tale of love and transformation between a graceful spirit of water and a powerful spirit of fire._" Zakuro was now a little worried about the show.

Soon, the lake got dark. The show started with Mickey, dressed as the god of fire, riding a chariot through the lake, blowing his seashell horn, summoning the goddess of water. A water effect made it so that it took the form of a young woman. She was controlling the water in such a graceful way. "Wow, this woman…she moves with so much grace," she said. After the water lady disappeared, the volcano erupted, shooting off many fireworks! Pie noticed that the ride built inside (Journey to the Center of the Earth) was still running. "_That's a lawsuit, waiting to happen_," he thought. A giant, mechanical-spider looking thing came out of the water, shooting off flamethrowers from its arms, setting the lake on fire! "Fire on top of water?" asked Pie. "How do humans do that?!?"

"You got me there!" said Zakuro.

After that, the water lady appeared again to calm the beast. At that moment, the beast of fire actually falls in love with the goddess of water. Zakuro started to shed some tears. Pie noticed this. "What's wrong, Zakuro?" he asked.

"I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I can't watch the rest of this!" Zakuro then ran off, crying. "Zakuro, wait!" called out Pie. "_Is the show really that overpowering?_"

Zakuro stopped near the Aquasphere of the ride. She sat down, covered her face in her hands, and started crying. "Zakuro?" asked Pie. Zakuro then tried to stop crying. "What is it?" she asked.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm not crying!" she said. Pie tried to move her hands away from her face, but she struggled to keep them covering her face. When Pie finally managed to move Zakuro's hand, she saw her tears coming down her face. "Zakuro, why? Why are you crying?" he asked.

"That show…it was just bringing back too many horrible memories," she sobbed. "_He_ never did anything that like."

"Who is this _he_?!?" he asked, angrily. "Tell me now!" Zakuro decided that she might as well tell him about her past love life. "It happened when I was still in high school."

_**ENTER FLASHBACK**_

_**(told in Zakuro's POV)**_

_I was in my senior year. Back then, I wasn't like the hip, young model that I was today. In fact, I was the dorkiest person in my graduating class (if you need help visually how she looked, read Love Hina and read up about the character, Ema Maeda). All the girls would make fun of me and all the guys would look away._

_One day, my friends decided to give me a complete makeover. They gave me contacts, hip clothes, and they told me on how to be popular. The next day at school, I was the major talk of the school. I even had a boyfriend…for about a week. He did all of the romantic things and said all of the romantic stuff, but they…they were all lies! He used me! I helped him cheat in his tests. At graduation day, he told me that he used me._

"_But I thought we have something!" I shouted._

"_Oh please, I only wanted you to help me cheat on tests!" he said._

"_But…but…"_

"_Zakuro, no one is ever going to date a dork like you! You may change who you are on the outside, but you're still a dork on the inside."_

"_How would you know? You never knew the real me!" I shouted._

"_Oh please, you want to be a model. With the way you look, you'll never be a model! Once a loser, always a loser!" he said._

_**END OF PAINFUL FLASHBACK**_

"I lost the only boy that I have ever loved," said Zakuro. I also lost my friends. They said that I have become a big jerk ever since I joined the popular kids."

"Oh," said Pie. "That explains why you are such a lone wolf."

"I figured that…maybe…maybe if I don't have a boyfriend or any friends, I wouldn't have to feel any sadness or heartbreak. But everyday…I always felt lonely. Sure I have hundreds of fans, but just because they like doesn't make them my friends."

"I get it now," said Pie. Pie noticed how much effort Zakuro was putting in to stop her from crying, but it was no use. Some of her tears still managed to seep through her eyelids. "_Come on, Zakuro!_" she thought. "_Don't cry. Don't let him now, you're crying!_"

"Zakuro, I know you're crying," said Pie. Zakuro was shocked. "_Did he find out?_" she asked herself.

"Zakuro, I'm no therapist, but keeping your feelings locked up inside of you isn't good for you. If you want a shoulder to cry on, cry on my shoulder," he offered. Zakuro wasted no time going into his arms and crying her heart out. Pie just embraced her in his arms. "Its okay, Zakuro. Cry your heart out. It's just your feelings peeping through. I don't see why you listen to him, or yourself. You say you have no friends. What about Ichigo? Or Mint? Or Lettuce and Pudding? And Ryou and Keiichiro? They seem like friends to me. He says you're always a loser. Look at you now, a high-paying, world-famous model. What does he do?" he asked.

Zakuro mumbled something, but Pie couldn't hear her. "What did you say?" he asked.

"He's on the side of a street, asking for money."

"See?" asked Pie. "He's always made fun of you. Now his comeuppance has come!" Zakuro then stopped crying. "Hey yeah! That idiot is dirt-poor and I'm making millions! Thanks, Pie." She tried to get out of his arms, but he wouldn't let her. "Pie, you can let go now," she said.

"But I don't want to," he said. "I wish we can stay like this forever."

"I wish I can, too," said Zakuro.

"Me too," said a random cast member. "But…the park's closing! So, get going!"

"Let's go, Pie," said Zakuro.

"Let me walk you back to your hotel," said Pie.

Both of them took the monorail back to the Ambassador Hotel, even though Pie's hotel was back at the park. Mint and Ichigo were back at the hotel room, arguing about something. "Ichigo, I know you hate Kish, but…to kick him off the riverboat? That seems a little harsh," said Mint.

"Well, he deserved it. He's always following me and stalking me and everything!" said Ichigo. Just then, Lettuce came into the room, seeming very happy. "Where have you been?" asked Ichigo.

"In total heaven," Lettuce said.

"She was out with Ryou all day," said Mint.

"Ryou? You like Ryou?" asked Ichigo.

"It was the most wonderful kiss I ever had!" said Lettuce.

"But I was watching you guys. You fainted, after he kissed you," said Mint.

"But he was so sweet to wait until I recovered," said Lettuce.

"Kiss? You kissed Ryou?" asked Ichigo.

"Well…Masha had the mistletoe over our heads, and well…it's Christmas tradition," she said.

"Masha was trying to get me to kiss Kish!" said Ichigo.

"Kish?" asked Lettuce.

"Kish was Daichi," said Ichigo.

"Oh," said Lettuce. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you kiss him or not?"

"Of course not! I…"

Pie and Zakuro finally arrived back at the hotel. "I had a really great time today," said Zakuro.

"It's was okay," said Pie. Mint, Lettuce, and Ichigo were watching from the balcony of their suite. "Thanks Pie, for giving me a shoulder to cry on," she said.

"Well, it's the least I can do," said Pie.

"Hiya, Zakuro!" said Masha.

"Masha?" asked Zakuro.

"Isn't that the little furry thing that is always following you?" asked Pie. "And what's that on his tail?" Zakuro took a closer look at Masha's tail…to find the mistletoe, which was hanging over the heads of Pie and Zakuro. "Zakuro, if that mistletoe is over us then, does that mean we have to…kiss each other?" asked Pie.

"Yeah," said Zakuro. Zakuro and Pie looked away from each other, hiding their blushing faces. "Okay, maybe a quick kiss," said Zakuro. Pie and Zakuro then shared a passionate and romantic kiss underneath the moonlight. "Bye Zakuro," said Pie. He then walked away to his hotel.

Zakuro went up to her suite. "Hey, you can't just barge in here like that!" said Lettuce. Zakuro was confused. "Oh wait I still have my blonde hair," said Zakuro.

"Zakuro, you're a blonde?!?" asked Mint.

"It's just a disguise to lure away fans and photographers," said Zakuro.

"Then, who's was the boy you were kissing?" asked Ichigo.

"Who, Pie?" asked Zakuro.

"Pie?!? You're dating Pie?!?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah sure, why not?" asked Zakuro.

"Pie's our enemy!" said Ichigo.

"Well, he actually is a sweet guy."

"I wish Kish was a sweet guy," said Ichigo.

"But…he looks like a sweet guy," said Mint.

"Yeah right! He tried to kiss me on the riverboat!" said Ichigo.

"So, what did you do to him?" asked Lettuce.

"I kicked him off the riverboat!" said Ichigo. "He deserved it!" She was then getting those weird stares from the other Mew girls that she also got from the people on the riverboat. "Ichigo," said Lettuce.

"I didn't know you were that cruel," said Zakuro.

"I know you hate him, but he doesn't deserve that!" said Mint.

"What?" asked Ichigo. Zakuro looked around and saw Mint, Lettuce, and Ichigo. But one person was missing. "Hey, anyone knows where Pudding is?" she asked.

"She never came back," said Mint. "She probably still at Disneyland."

"But…Disneyland just closed a few minutes ago," said Zakuro. The room phone started ringing. "Hello," said Zakuro, picking up the phone.

"_Hello, this is (insert Japanese male name here), calling from the Star Tours attraction. I'm calling because there's a young girl here who has fallen asleep and refuses to wake up. She seems to know you, so can you come and pick her up?_" he asked.

"(sigh) I'm coming," she said.

Zakuro left the Ambassador Hotel and entered the Tokyo Disney Resort monorail. She wasn't the only one on the monorail though. Pie was also on the monorail. "Pie, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, Tart fell asleep on one of the rides and they told me I have to pick him up. Kish couldn't have done it, but he's feeling depressed."

"Because of what Ichigo did?" asked Zakuro.

"How did you know?" asked Pie.

"She told me personally. I don't know what's wrong with her," said Zakuro, taking a seat. "Maybe if she slowed down and take time to know Kish, then maybe she would have a good reason to kick him off the riverboat."

"Don't you humans have a saying, 'don't judge a book by its cover'?" asked Pie.

"She forgets about that," said Zakuro.

"Pity," said Pie.

The two arrived at Tokyo Disneyland, walked by the World Bazaar, headed into Tomorrowland, and straight for Star Tours. They found Tart and Pudding, sleeping on the sidewalk, near the exit of the ride. Both of them were holding each other's hands and sleeping on each other's heads. "How cute," said Pie.

"It looks like Pudding's found her own boyfriend," said Zakuro.

"Ah, Tart. He's so young and he already found himself a little girlfriend," Pie said.

"They must have had one wild day to be this tired," said Zakuro.

Pie then carried Tart and Zakuro picked up Pudding. "Say Zakuro, I forgot to ask you before, but if you're not too busy with your concert tomorrow, any chances that you and I can go out again?" he asked.

"Well…I don't know. I have a hectic day tomorrow. But, if I have time, then yes," said Zakuro. Pie smiled at her, and then gave her another kiss. Zakuro was surprised. "Pie, why did you kiss me? There's no mistletoe," she said.

"I don't need mistletoes to tell me when to kiss you," said Pie. Zakuro just smiled back. When they tried to go their separate ways, something was holding them back. Pudding and Tart were holding hands, and neither of them wanted to let go. Zakuro and Pie, although they hated it, had to break them apart. "Goodnight Zakuro," said Pie.

"Goodnight Pie," she said back.

Pie took Tart onto the monorail back to their hotel. "_Tart, to think that you would have a girlfriend. She loves you. The only question is…do you love her back_?" he asked himself. Something very interesting caught his eye. In Tart's hand…was a letter. "A letter?" asked Pie. He slipped it out of Tart's hand. It had a heart-shaped sticker sealing the envelope. "It's a love letter?!?" he asked. He checked the address. "Ah! And it's for Pudding," he said, slyly.

He looked around to see if anyone was near him. He was all alone. He secretly opened the letter, making sure not to break the sticker. He read:

_Dear Pudding,_

_I am not good at writing love letters, let alone a letter, so please bear with me. I know that I'm an alien and you are a Mew Mew. We are two different teams, but I want to tell you this before we have to go back to being enemies. I…I…I think you are the cutest person I ever seen! No one has a smile as cute as yours! You know, I'm just going to come right out and say it! I'm in love with you! I'm in love with you, Pudding Fong! Sure, you're a little crazy and hyperactive, but I can work through that. I love you, Pudding!_

_Sincerely,_

_Tart_

Pie was surprised at what he wrote. He didn't say any romantic, poetry stuff. He didn't "beat around the bush". He just came right out and says it! "Wow, Tart must really be crazy for her," he said to himself. Tart then gave off a little moan. Pie hoped that it wasn't him waking up. Thank God he didn't. He then re-sealed the letter and slipped it back into Tart's hand.

One question remained in Pie's head was that why does Tart still have the letter? He thought of three situations.

(1) Tart gave Pudding the letter, but she refused and said "Get away from me you creep!"

"No, I don't think Pudding would be mean enough to say that," said Pie.

(2) Tart gave Pudding the letter. She was flattered but she thought they were better being friends.

Or

(3) Tart chickened out and never gave Pudding the letter.

"Yeah, that seems like the more obvious choice," said Pudding. He turned to Tart once again. "How cute. He's wrote a love letter, but he's too shy to give it to her."

**MEANWHILE……**

Kish was in his room, putting his hands together, with an evil look on his face. "You think that's a good idea?" he asked himself. "Yeah, it's so perfect! I'll do it tomorrow morning."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AUTHOR'S QUESTION: **Do you agree with Ichigo's actions? Do you think something bad will happen to her?


	10. Ichigo's Haunted Vision

"Christmas at Tokyo Disneyland"

By narutofreak14

NOTES: Okay, I probably should tell you this now. This story takes place after the anime series. Masaya never knew that Ichigo was a Mew because Ryou secretly erased his mind.

-----

It was almost the middle of the night. Ryou was in his hotel room at the Miracosta Hotel, working on his laptop. He was on the phone with Keiichiro, who was back at Café Mew Mew. "That kiss today…you know Keiichiro, Lettuce is actually more than your average bookworm. She's such a sweet and caring woman. I don't know why I didn't notice this in the first place," he said.

"_It looks like you've fallen in love with her, Mr. Shirogane,_" said Keiichiro.

"I'm madly in love with her! She's a woman, but when she takes off her glasses, she's almost a goddess!" he said back.

"_But Ryou, don't forget about the…you know,_" said Keiichiro.

"I know about the Mew Aqua. I still don't know why it still exists. The weird thing is…my computer is saying that it's located right here at Tokyo Disneyland! But I have yet to find it."

"_Could the aliens have it_?" asked Keiichiro.

"I doubt it that the aliens would have the Mew Aqua, or be here at Tokyo Disneyland for that matter," said Ryou. "But, you can't always trust them."

"_Don't work too hard, sir. Good night!_" said Keiichiro. After that, Ryou hung up and shut his computer down. "_Even if I don't find the Mew Aqua, at least I'm not leaving empty-handed,_" Ryou thought. Ryou thenwent to bed.

**MEANWHILE…**

"What do I have to do to make you love me?" asked Kish.

"There's nothing you can do, Kish! Just leave me alone!" shouted Ichigo.

"But…But Ichigo," said Kish. Soon, everything around Ichigo shrouded in darkness. "W-What's going on?" she asked herself. She continued running, but she wasn't sure if she was moving anywhere. "What's going on? What am I doing?" she asked. Soon, a creepy gothic house showed up in front of her, an all-too familiar house. "This looks like the Haunted Mansion," said Ichigo. She noticed something very disturbing about the Mansion, the Nightmare Before Christmas scenery was absent. "Where's the Holiday stuff?" she asked. She then realized this was the regular Haunted Mansion, the one that scares the living Hell out of her. "Oh great, the other Haunted Mansion," she said. She stepped back, only to have some unknown force pulling her in. She wanted to go back, but her feet kept going forward into the Mansion.

Outside was a small cemetery, with tombstones and graves. She then stopped floating near a grave. "A gravestone?" she asked. She was surprised at what the grave said. "HERE LIES KISH."

"I don't care much for Kish anyway," she commented. The mystic force then dragged her over to four other gravestones. The four names? They were: Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong, and Zakuro Fujiwara. She was shocked! "My friends…they're…they're dead?!?" she asked, almost ready to cry.

"Come here Ichigo," said a voice. Ichigo looked and saw…Mint, wearing a weird maid's outfit. "Mint, for a second I thought you were dead," said Ichigo. She then started giggling a bit. "Mint, I'm sorry, but you look ridiculous in that outfit," she said.

"Come on inside, Ichigo," Mint said in a rather deep, angst tone.

"But, it's scary inside," said Ichigo. The mystic force then levitated Ichigo into the air. "I'm afraid, you have no choice," she said. She then turned ghostly white and started floating with a ghost tail instead of human legs. Mint then dragged Ichigo inside the mansion foyer. "Mint, let go of me!" she said. Ichigo, out of desperation, then punched Mint in the face…only for her fist to go through her. "How can you kill something that's already dead?" asked Mint. She dropped Ichigo in the main foyer and then left outside, slamming the doors shut. Ichigo ran over to the Mansion doors and tried to pry it open. "This isn't funny, Mint! Let me out! I hate the Haunted Mansion!" she said.

Ichigo looked over to a portrait of…Ryou Shirogane. He had on a suit similar to what Master Gracey wears. "Wow, Ryou looks good in that suit," she said. Then, a ghost version of Pudding started flying around the foyer. "Weeeeeee!" she said. "Look Ichigo-oneesan, I can fly!" she said happily. She then hit her head on the ceiling, which helped her remind her of her role. "Oh yeah, spooky voice!" she said.

"Spooky what?" Ichigo asked.

**PUDDING:**

When hinges creak and doors chamber

And strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls

Whenever candle lights flicker

Where the air is deadly still

That is the time when ghosts are present

Practicing their terror with ghostly delight!

"Ghosts?" asked Ichigo, sounding a bit frightened.

"Yeah, just look at the picture of Ryou," Pudding said. Ichigo did so. Ryou's portrait then changed of him turning into a skeleton version of himself. "Creepy," said Ichigo.

"Wait, wait!" said Pudding. "Look closer." Ichigo looked a little closer. Then….

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" A creepy mask-faced thing showed up for a second and scared the life out of Ichigo! (A/N If anyone did one of those things where it asked you to "look at the picture and see what's wrong" and in reality there's nothing wrong, but then a minute later, a scary thing shows up and screams, freaking the hell out of you? That's what Ichigo saw).

"That wasn't funny, Pudding!" she shouted, clutching her rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself!" said Pudding.

The doors to the stretch room opened up to reveal the heart of Ichigo's childhood nightmare. "Oh great," she said.

**GHOST HOST (PIE):  
**Welcome Ichigo, to the Haunted Mansion!

I am your host…your ghost host.

Kindly step all the way in, please.

Make room for everyone else.

Ichigo was kind of confused since the only one in the Mansion was her. "No way I'm going in the room!" said Ichigo.

"Yeah, as if you had a choice," said Pie. Ghost Pudding then lifted Ichigo off the floor and dropped her in the middle of the stretch room. Pudding slammed the door before she can escape. "That took care of that!" she said, wiping her hands off.

Inside the stretch room, Ichigo was banging against the walls, hoping that they would open up. "Pudding, this isn't funny! Open the door!" she shouted.

"SILENCE!" shouted Pie. That shut Ichigo up.

Ichigo looked up and saw the four portraits that looked similar to the Phantom Manor's portraits (A/N Phantom Manor is the French version of the Haunted Mansion), but they had the Mew girls instead of the Mansion guests, (EX: Zakuro is holding parasol in a boat about to go over the edge of a waterfall; Lettuce and Ryou enjoying a picnic about to be overrun by snakes, spiders, scorpions, and ants; Mint soaking her feet in a river, not knowing that she's about to be killed by a sea creature; and finally, Pudding picking flower near a grave, not knowing that a zombie is climbing out). "Is this how everyone else died?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes," said Pie's voice. "Each painting here showcases how each of your friends fell to their doom. And soon, you'll join your friends."

"What?!?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm afraid, there's no turning back now," said Pie's voice.

In a quick flash, the portraits on the walls began to stretch.

**PIE:**

Your cadaverous parlour betrays an aura of foreboding

Almost as if you sense a disquieting Mew-metamorphosis

Could it be that this room is actually stretching?

Or could it just be your imagination?

And notice this; this chamber has no windows and no doors.

Which offers you this chilling challenge…to find a way out!

Surprisingly, Ichigo was scared at all. "It's not as scary at the second time," she commented. "Room stretches, goes dark, and there's a hung body from the ceiling, it's pretty easy to memorize."

**PIE:**

Of course, there's always…my way!

Lights go out. Lighting filled the dark room. Just like the ride, there was in fact a dead body hung from the ceiling. Ichigo looked, and was surprised at how the dead body looked. The body had sharp, pointy ears, and two pigtails hanging from the sides. Yeah, it was Kish's body hung dead from the ceiling! Ichigo was shocked, even more so when Kish's eyes opened up. "I hate this ride!" she said. Then, the room went dark and quiet. Pie's evil laugh filled the room as dramatic music played.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (sound of body hitting the floor)"

When the lights returned to normal, Ichigo was frightened by the sudden appearance of Kish's skeleton on her. The walls then opened up. Ichigo fell back. She was at Pie's feet. "Oh I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely," he said.

"This is one crazy nightmare!" she shouted. "Come on Ichigo! Wake up! Wake up!" Pie grabbed her wrist. "I'm afraid you can not wake up until the lesson is learned," said Pie.

"What lesson?" asked Ichigo.

"The lesson of love."

"Love?!?" asked Ichigo. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, as you humans say, 'look alive' and I'll give you a tour," said Pie.

"What? No…no tour! Just get me the Hell out of here!" she shouted.

Despite her intention, Pie lead Ichigo to two portraits, one of Ryou and another of Lettuce. "Is that?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, the portrait on the left is of Master Ryou Shirogane. The other portrait is of his wife, Lettuce Shirogane," said Pie.

"Wife? You mean those two got married?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, and they bought this beautiful mansion."

"So…what went wrong?" asked Ichigo.

"I'll tell you what went wrong!" said Ryou's portrait, freaking Ichigo out a bit. "Me and Lettuce had a picnic."

"And then, a group of snakes, spiders, and scorpions gave us all hundreds of deadly poisons," said Lettuce portrait.

"Those poisons combined and then killed us," said Ryou.

"Ever since that day, the mansion was to be cursed to anyone who has stepped foot in it," said Lettuce.

"What happened to those who stepped in it?" asked Ichigo.

"We'll let Pie tell you," said Ryou and Lettuce. They both went back to their stationery states.

"Well, let us continue," said Pie.

Ichigo was getting more anxious and anxious as they continued. "Hey wait, if this is a dream, then I can do whatever I want!" she said.

"I don't think so," said Pie.

"Oh yeah! Watch!" Ichigo then thought up of a…a…a chocolate milkshake! Right she was about to drink it, Pie changed it so that it was covered with black widows. Ichigo dropped it. "See? If those black widows bit you or at least entered your stomach, you would have been dead," said Pie.

"I don't want to be dead!" said Ichigo.

"Why not? Your friends are dead, and you can hook up with Kish," said Pie.

"Kish?!? No way!"

"I see," said Pie. "I almost forgot that Kish doesn't want to see you either."

"Huh?" asked Ichigo.

"Why do you think Kish hung himself? Because after you dumped him, he thought his life has no purpose with you."

"Wow, Kish is one screwed-up kid," said Ichigo.

"You're missing the point!" said Pie, clutching the bridge of his eyes. "Here, I'll show you what your mistakes will you to."

Pie then walked Ichigo over to the Mansion's conservatory. "Hey, where are the doombuggies?" she asked.

"Doombuggies? Don't be lazy! Walk the whole thing! You could stand to lose a couple of pounds," said Pie.

"But I hate walking the---WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOSE A COUPLE OF POUNDS?" she asked, angrily.

Pie then took Ichigo up a flight of stairs to the conservatory. "Here we are at the conser-." Pie was cut off when a dead body in bones was throw down. "AH! DEAD BODY!" shouted Ichigo. Pie noticed a young Tart (also dead and ghost-like) digging out a nearby coffin. "Sorry dude, but I need this to hide," said Tart.

"Tart?" asked Ichigo.

"Quiet, you hag or else Pudding will find me!" shouted Tart, shutting the lid on the coffin.

"Hag?!?" Ichigo said, angrily.

"Taru-Taru? Where are you?" a voice called out. It sounded like Pudding's. "Oh crap!" said Tart, shutting the coffin closed. Ghost Pudding then floated near Ichigo. "Have you seen Taru-Taru?" asked Pudding. Ichigo looked over at the coffin. Pudding's back was turned at Tart. He opened the lid slightly and told Ichigo to keep her mouth shut. "Here's right there," said Ichigo, pointing to the coffin. Pudding opened the lid to find Taru-Taru. "I found you Taru-Taru!" she said, hugging Tart.

"Stop, you're killing me!" said Tart.

"You're already dead, so what's difference?" asked Pudding.

"Pardon me, but why were you hiding from her?" Ichigo asked Tart.

"We were playing hide-and-seek," said Tart.

"Hide-and-seek? Kind of OOC, don't you think?" asked Pie.

"Well, there's not too much to do in this Mansion," said Tart.

"But…Pudding why are you hanging out with Tart? He's the enemy!" said Ichigo.

"Well, we're both dead, so what's the point now? But still, we loved each other when we were alive, too!" said Pudding.

"You love Tart?" asked Ichigo.  
"And I love her, too!" said Tart.

"Huh?" asked Ichigo.

"Come on, I can't resist a cute smile like Pudding's!" he said.

"Gee, I wonder how you died Tart?" asked Ichigo.

"I died with Pudding," said Tart.

"Huh? The painting said that Pudding died alone," said Ichigo.

"Oh well, the sea creature was going to eat me was just Tart in a costume, trying to scare me. But then, a Chimera animal came and killed us both," said Pudding. Ichigo looked at her in disbelief. "Okay Pudding, now you go and hide," said Tart. Pudding then flew away to her hiding spot. "Let's go," said Pie.

"Why did Tart make a Chimera animal and then decide to protect Pudding?" asked Ichigo. "Probably to make himself look good."

"Actually, Kish was the one that created the Chimera animal. He was trying to kill you with it. But the Chimera refused to obey and it ended up killing those two. Such a young couple too," said Pie.

"See, this is why I don't like Kish, he tries to kill me. Can't he take no for an answer?" she asked.

"Well, maybe if you took time to know Kish, then maybe he won't have to kill you or you might fall in love with him," said Pie. "Ichigo, Kish might seem like a pervert and a homicidal, love-struck idiot to you, but that's only because he wants you to acknowledge him. He can really be a gentleman if you give him a chance."

"Well," said Ichigo.

"Well, let Madame Zakuro convince you otherwise," said Pie.

"Madame Zakuro?" asked Ichigo. Pie lead her to a room where a mystic séance was taking place.

"Serpents and spiders…" said a voice. "Hello?" asked Ichigo. "Zakuro?"

"What is it? I'm in the middle of a séance," said a voice. Ichigo looked down and saw…Zakuro's disembodied head in a crystal ball.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**ICHIGO: **NEXT TIME: See, this is why I hate the Haunted Mansion. Tart and Pudding are dead, Zakuro's literally lost her mind, and Kish is trying to kill me! Why can't this be like the Holiday version? What this? A tombstone for me? Uh oh.

**NARUTOFREAK14: **Well, as of press time, it was 3 hours until 2007, so…

(All of the Mew Mews, Ryou, the aliens, and Keiichiro pop out).

HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! WE WISH YOU A HAPPY 2007!


	11. Ichigo's Haunted Vision continued

"Christmas at Tokyo Disneyland"

By narutofreak14

(Please stay tuned to the following announcement)

(Commercial for the Rockin' Both Parks event at Disneyland Resort plays with "High Ground" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers as background music).

**2 coasters that rock (California Screamin' and Space Mountain)!**

**1 band that rocks (Red Hot Chili Peppers)!**

**1 Ticket ("2fer" Ticket) that…you guessed it…rocks!**

Space Mountain and California Screamin' at the Disneyland Resort!

Now rocking to the music of the Red Hot Chili Peppers for a limited time!

SoCal Residents can save….

(narutofreak14 pushes Disney people out of his room)

NARUTOFREAK14: What are you guys doing? No advertising in my fanfic! You bakas! Oh by the way, check it out if you are in the area. Okay, let's get back to the fanfic!

---------------------------

Ichigo was lying on the floor, twitching after be scared to find out that Zakuro's head was disembodied in a crystal ball. "What, she never saw a disembodied head before?" asked Zakuro.

After an hour of twitching and foaming at the mouth, Ichigo was able to get up. "Zakuro, is that…really you?" she asked.

"Yes, this is actually my head in my own crystal ball. I am a fortuneteller," said Zakuro.

"You are?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, I used to be, before I met Pie," said Zakuro.

"Don't tell me he killed you!" said Ichigo.

"Worse, I killed him," said Zakuro.

"You what?!?" asked Ichigo.

"It happened like this…" continued Zakuro.

_**Zakuro's POV**_

_It was summertime. Pie and I were looking for a new house for us to live in. We found a mansion on the side of a river. Now both of us have heard various rumors about this place. Some say that whoever gets married there will have a life of good luck and happiness. Others say that it's haunted and that whoever inhabited it would be cursed to doom. We believe the one of happiness. However, someone told me that Pie was only marrying me to weaken my team. I was told I would end up being heartbroken like before. So, I guess…in fear of getting married…I ended up grabbing a sharp axe and…well you can guess what happened._

"Talk about fear of commitment," said Ichigo.

"But then, I saw a letter in Pie's hand," continued Zakuro. "It was a love letter. He wrote how happy he was that he was going to spend the rest of his life with me. After reading it, I felt so guilty. It was too late to undo my mistake, but I thought it was only fair if I joined him."

"How did you die?" asked Ichigo.

"You didn't see the painting?" asked Zakuro.

"Oh yeah," said Ichigo.

"But then, I was cursed to forever be trapped inside my crystal ball," said Zakuro.

"Who was dumb enough to even tell you that Pie was only marrying you to weaken the mew mews?" asked Ichigo.

Zakuro thought about it for a minute. "Come to think of it," she said. Her face then turned mad…very, _very_ mad. "It was you!" she shouted.

"Huh?"

"I should have known. You never wanted to accept Kish's love. You thought he was trying to weaken you. So you convinced me to believe your stupid little theory! And now look where we are! Pie's a ghost and I'm stuck in a crystal ball!"

"What Zakuro! I…"

"Save it!" she shouted.

Ichigo and everything around her started floating in mid-air. "Ah! Zakuro, what are you doing?!?" Ichigo asked.

"You shall pay…with your life!" she shouted. Zakuro levitated everything off of the floor as she floated in mid-air. "I really hate this place!" said Ichigo. She tried to grab onto something, but it was no good. "Help! A head is trying to kill me!" she shouted. Zakuro continued chanting and spinning poor Ichigo around the room.

Ichigo was able to "swim" towards the door. She was able to get out of the séance room and out of Zakuro's reach. "That was too close," said Ichigo. "But would I really say all that stuff to her?"

"Yes, you would!" shouted Pie. A sharp dagger came flying from the opposite side of the hallway, and it was heading from Ichigo's head. It missed by a few millimeters. "I remember it now! You never trusted me, Kish, or Tart. You just think of us as heartless demons trying to destroy the Earth. In reality, we just wanted you to notice us. But why was it that you didn't have a problem when Tart was with Pudding, huh?!?" asked Pie, angrily.

"Wait, I don't remember…WAH!" She ducked when more flying daggers came at her. "You shall die, Ichigo!" shouted Pie.

Ichigo started running. She didn't care where, as long as it was away from this crazy house. She ran up to the mansion. She looked at a really old window. "_It's a bad idea,_" she thought. "_But, it's worth a shot!_" Ichigo ran to the window, putting her arms up in front of her for cover. She crashed through the window and ended up in the graveyard.

Ichigo got up and checked to see if any glass got to her. She then realized that she was in the graveyard of the mansion. "Oh great, the graveyard," she said. "And no Christmas things, either." Ichigo thought it was best to explore. She saw the ghosts of all of her friends: Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce, everyone! She walked up to the ghost of Mint Aizawa. "Mint?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh hey Ichigo," said Mint, sounding depressed.

"Mint," said Ichigo. "How did you die?"

"Don't let the paintings in the gallery fool you," said Mint. "I died of loneliness. I mean, everyone had someone they loved. Zakuro-oneesan was in love with Pie, Pudding with Tart, Ryou and Lettuce, you and…well, you never found your true heart," said Mint. "I felt so…left out."

"I know how you feel," said Ichigo.

"No. You have no idea what I am feeling! You had Masaya, Ryou, and even Kish chasing you while I had ditty-squad!" shouted Mint.

"You're rich!" shouted Ichigo. "Why don't you just buy your boyfriends?"

"Money can't buy happiness or love," said Mint. "Yet, I was dumb enough to think so." Mint then turned her back to Ichigo. "Ichigo, do you know that there are 999 ghosts living here, including us and the aliens?" asked Mint. Ichigo was puzzled at why Mint would ask a question like that. "But…" Mint continued. "There's room…for a thousand."

Ichigo was now very scared at what Mint said. Mint then twisted her head all the way…_without_ turning her body. "Do you want to volunteer, Ichigo?" she asked.

Ichigo backed off of her. The ghost versions of all of her friends (except Zakuro) showed up behind Ichigo, backing her into a dug-out grave. "Whose grave is this?" asked Ichigo.

"Read the tomb stone," said Pudding, who was now seemed very angry at Ichigo.

Ichigo read the tombstone. She was horrified at the inscription. "Here lies: Ichigo Momomiya"! Ichigo was scared for her life. The girls ganged up on her. "Wait, please! Don't kill me!" said Ichigo.

"Don't worry," said Pudding.

"We are not the ones who are going to kill you," said Mint.

"Get her Kish," said Lettuce. The girls disappeared.

Ichigo looked around frantically. "Hi, kitty cat," said a familiar voice. Ichigo slowly turned around…and saw Kish, standing on a hill, and boy, did he looked pissed! "Kish, wait please!" cried Ichigo. "Spare me! I didn't mean to…"

"Shut up!" shouted Kish. Ichigo was shocked. Kish would never raise his voice at her. Kish looked at her feet. "What's that on the ground?" asked Kish. Ichigo was tricked into looking at her feet, when there wasn't anything at her feet. When she lifted her head up again, Kish struck Ichigo's heart with a dagger. Of course, since it pierced her heart, she obviously…was killed. Ichigo ended up coughing up blood from her mouth. Her flesh felt very cold all of a sudden. She looked up at a still-heartless Kish. His face remains serious. "K-K-Kish," she stuttered. "How…How c-c-could you?"

"No, how could _you_!" said Kish. "All I wanted was for you to give me a chance! And yet, you refuse to give me that, even after Masaya dumped you!"

Ichigo's hands looked very wavy, almost…_ghost_-like. She backed up to the edge of the ground, still clutching her heart. "Good-bye Ichigo," said Kish. "See you in Hell!" Kish then tripped Ichigo into her grave.

Ichigo then fell off of her bed, hitting her head on the small desk next to her bed. She untangled herself from her sheets and looked around. She was back in her hotel room. Everyone else was sleeping so peacefully. "_A dream,_" thought Ichigo. "_Thank god it was a dream!_"

"Ichigo?" said a voice. Ichigo looked over to her right. Mint was standing there in her night gown, hair down, looking a little bit confused at Ichigo. "Mint?" asked Ichigo. "Is that you? Are you alive?"

"Well…duh. Of course I'm alive!" said Mint. Ichigo then started hugging Mint. "Oh mint, I had the worse dream ever!"

"Hey, get off of me!" shouted Mint. "Don't make a scene! You'll wake everyone up!"

"Sorry, it's just that I had such a horrible nightmare," said Ichigo.

"Aw! Do you want to talk about it?" asked Mint.

"No, I'm okay now," said Ichigo.

"Oh good, because I'm tired," said Mint.

"Mint, just remember that money can't buy love or happiness. Just remember that before you die a lonely, lonely person," said Ichigo. Mint looked at her with a bit of disbelief. "Okay," she said.

--------------------

**DAY 3 OF TOKYO DISNEYLAND**

Over at Tokyo DisneySEA, after countless testing and retesting, the Raging Spirits roller coaster has finally reopened. The Disney officials took out the old restraints and got the coaster cars fitted with much softer restraints and the braking system went a little easier. That was a much as they could to make the ride softer without tearing out the whole track and replacing it.

But onto something people actually cared about. Zakuro was over at Tom Sawyer Island, preparing the stage for her concert tonight. Zakuro was adjusting the microphone to her height. Then, her manager came over to her. "Zakuro, may I have a word with you?" he asked.

He escorted her backstage, away from the eyes of park guests passing by. "Zakuro, what is this about you dating an alien?" he asked.

"What?!?" she asked. Her manager took out the latest issue of _The National Enquirer_. The front headline said, "Zakuro in Love with an Alien."

"_Oh crap,_" thought Zakuro.

"Now of course, that can't possibly be you. The girl labeled here has blonde hair, and you clearly don't have blonde hair. And the alien is obviously Photoshop. Zakuro, tell me this is not true!" said her manager.

"We are talking about _The National Enquirer_ here," she said.

"Ah yes, of course. I apologize," he said. He then ran off. "_Oh god, that was close,_" she thought.

**MEANWHILE…**

Kish was in his room. Still talking to a voice inside his head. "You really think Ichigo would learn by that?" he asked himself. "But, well, I guess…yes. I will do it!" Kish walked up to the small cabinet that was next to Pie's bed. He looked inside. He saw a box that contained a glowing-white orb. "What do you mean, grab it?" he asked himself. "Okay, stop yelling!" He did. The white orb then started absorbing itself into his arm. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Kish.

Ichigo took the monorail to the Tokyo DisneySEA Station. She wanted to see Kish. "I hope he forgives me," said Ichigo.

When she reached the floor Kish's room was on, she saw Pudding and Tart walking down the hallway. "Hiya, Ichigo-oneesan!" said Pudding.

"Hey old hag!" said Tart.

"Tart, you are lucky that I don't have time to deal with you," said Ichigo. "Where's Kish?" she asked.

"Kish-Kish looks very sad," said Pudding.

"I don't think seeing is a good idea right now," said Tart.

"Well, I hope it works out for you!" said Pudding. "Come on, Taru-Taru!"

"Alright Pudding," said Tart. "And don't call me that!"

Ichigo knocked on the door. "Kish? Kish, are you in there?" she asked. The door opened slightly. She stepped inside, but Kish was nowhere in sight. "Kish?" asked Ichigo. She saw that the door to the balcony was open. She ran outside, hoping that Kish hasn't killed himself. She looked out and down, but she saw no body. "Where is he?" she asked.

Ichigo wasn't aware that Kish was right behind him. Kish grabbed her feet and toppled her over the balcony rail. She screamed as she was she closer and closer to the ground. "_I can't do this to her!_" said Kish.

Right when Ichigo was about to die, Kish teleported himself and caught Ichigo just in time. Ichigo then slapped Kish. "What's the big idea trying to kill me and rescuing me at the same time?!?" she asked angrily. She took a good look at Kish, and realized…that Kish looked very different today. He had strange blue marks on his face and his arm was covered in the strange blue markings. His eyes were also very blue. He kept screaming in pain. "Kish? Kish, are you okay?" asked Ichigo.

"Why…do you even…care? AH!" he shouted. One more yell of pain, and then……there was a glowing, blue light that shot to the sky.

Zakuro was able to finish her concert rehearsal earlier so that she and Pie could go out. While they were both in Westernland of Tokyo Disneyland, they saw the beam of blue light into the sky. "What is that?" asked Zakuro. Pie dropped the churro that he had in his hand. "Kish, you didn't…" he said.

"What?" asked Zakuro.

"That idiot!" said Pie.

Pie and Zakuro weren't the only ones that noticed this. Everyone else saw the light beam as well. "Whoa, pretty," said Pudding.

Back to Kish and Ichigo, Ichigo was shocked at what happened to Kish. "No," she said. "Not you!" Kish now had a long blue cape and his green hair was replaced with black hair that reached to his thighs. "I'm back!" he said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NARUTOFREAK14:**

All around the world  
We could make time  
Rompin' and a stompin'  
'Cause I'm in my prime

(Realizes everyone is back)

Whoa, okay. Sorry. Anyway, in case anybody was wondering, yeah…that's Deep Blue and he's taken over Kish's body…for a while, until his new body can be formed. Wha, a damnit! I gave it away! Oh well. Keep those reviews coming!


	12. Deep Blue is back!

"Christmas at Tokyo Disneyland"

By narutofreak14

**ANNOUCEMENT FOR SEQUEL!**

Yes, there will be a sequel for "Christmas at Tokyo Disneyland". The next version will be called "Springtime at Disneyland" (Working title, subject to change). This sequel will take place at Disneyland in California. I know I already did a story based on California's Disneyland. But, there are several reasons for this.

-I'm in a Disneyland mood.

-Mint needs an OC to fall in love with.

-I want an excuse to describe Rockin' Space Mountain and Rockin' California Screamin'.

So, if I get at least 60 reviews for "Christmas at Tokyo Disneyland", then the sequel will get a green light.

Okay, now on to "Christmas at Tokyo Disneyland"!!!

------------------

Ichigo couldn't believe it. Deep Blue has fully taken over Kish's entire body. "That's right, I'm back and much better than ever!" said Deep Blue. Ichigo noticed something about Deep Blue. Back then, he used to have a huge sword. That was absent now. "Hey Deep Blue, where's your sword? Lose it?" asked Ichigo.

"Not quite," said Deep Blue. "I simply exchanged it."

"Exchanged it?" asked Ichigo.  
"Yes, and it was a great exchange. My sword…for all of the POWER!"

Deep Blue then showed off his new powers by sending lighting bolts from his hands and into the sky.

Pie and Zakuro were running out of Tokyo Disneyland and were heading to Tokyo DisneySEA. "What's wrong Pie?" asked Zakuro.

"Something bad is happening!" said Pie. "We must hurry!" Both of them then saw lighting bolts going off in the sky.

Pudding and Tart saw the lighting from the Raging Spirits roller coaster (A/N That ride is still giving Tart nightmares). "That's not normal," said Pudding.

"Hey, did the clouds get darker?" asked Tart, who noticed how the grey clouds were turning black.

Ryou and Lettuce were in Toontown when they saw the lighting. "What is that?" asked Lettuce.

"Is that…what I think it is?" asked Ryou.

"What is?" asked Lettuce. Ryou grabbed Lettuce's hand and started dragging her towards the lighting. "Come on!" Ryou shouted.

Deep Blue was still laughing manically. Ichigo was just shocked at how much stronger Deep Blue has gotten. "Hahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahaha!" laughed Deep Blue. However, the lighting was without recoil. The lighting also zapped Deep Blue's arm. "AH!" he screamed. "Damn it! Kish's body isn't built to handle that kind of power! My new-and-improved body better hurry up and get finished!"

"New-and-improved?" asked Ichigo.

"I'll let you find out!" said Deep Blue. "Oh, and here." He then threw a glass box at Ichigo. "I won't need this trinket anymore." Deep Blue teleported to someplace else.

Everyone arrived at the scene. "Ichigo-oneesan!" shouted Pudding. "What happened?"

"Pudding, I…" Ichigo was interrupted when Mint, Ryou, and Lettuce showed up. "Ichigo, we saw lighting," said Mint.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Lettuce.

"Kish," was all Ichigo could say.

"Where did Kish-Kish go?" asked Pudding.

"Excuse me, out of the way!" said Pie, who he and Zakuro have finally arrived. Pie saw the glass box in Ichigo's hands. "Kish, you idiot!" he shouted.

"What's wrong?" asked Lettuce.

"The Mew Aqua," said Pie. "The most powerful Mew Aqua ever found, and it has now restored Deep Blue inside Kish's body."

"Wait, you had the Mew Aqua?" asked Ryou.

"Mew Aqua?" asked Mint. "But I thought the Mew Aqua was gone forever."

"This is a rather different kind of Mew Aqua," said Pie.

"Yes, unfortunately, this was a collection of all the Mew Aqua that revived Deep Blue gathered into a orb," said Ryou. "I'm sure the aliens found it and were planning on resurrecting their leader again."

"We tried to," continued Pie. "But we didn't."

"What, you didn't want to destroy us?" asked Pudding.

"It's not that we didn't use it, it was that we couldn't use it," said Pie.

"Huh?" asked the mew mew girls.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kish, Pie, and Tart fooled the Mew girls into thinking that they left Earth. A month later, they came back. Kish didn't want to be far from Ichigo. They started a new hideout. Pie was investigating the place in which their last battle was fought. That's where Pie found the Mew Aqua orb._

_He brought it back and all three alien were discussing on how to use this new orb of Mew Aqua. "What should we do?" asked Tart._

"_First, we do not know what this orb is capable of," said Pie._

"_Well, it has a bunch of Mew Aqua gathered inside," said Kish._

"_It looks like it has unimaginable power," said Tart. Tart then grabbed the orb with his hands. "Tart, wait!" shouted Pie. But, it was too late. The orb's power was starting to cover Tart's whole body with strange, blue marks. Tart was screaming in pain. Fortunately, Kish was able to release the orb's grasp on Tart…but it then grabbed the orb, which made it take control of Kish. Pie was able to knock both Kish and Tart unconscious. The orb released its firm grasp from Kish and Tart._

_Pie dragged Kish and Tart over to his lab. He placed them on beds, put a sucker on each of their foreheads and started erasing their memory, making them forget about the "Aqua Orb" (that is the official name). "Kish and Tart…they don't have enough power to control this," Pie thought. "I'm a little scared to grab it myself."_

_As the computer was erasing Kish's and Tart's memory, Pie was puzzled as to how to dispose of the orb. He couldn't destroy it, but they can't keep it either. Pie decided that it would be best to lock up the orb so that no one can abuse its power. Pie carefully placed the orb inside a glass box and stowed it in a secret place._

"Ichigo, do you realize what's happening to Kish?" asked Pie.

"No," said Ichigo.

"Right now, Deep Blue is just using Kish's body as storage for his soul, until his new body is created. But, this comes with certain trade-offs. When Deep Blue inhabits Kish's body, Kish's soul is being devoured by Deep Blue. When the new body is done, Kish's soul will basically be gone forever," explained Ryou.

"But…but," said Ichigo.

"I know," said Pie. "It scares me too. The weird thing is…Kish does have the power to fight back and reclaim his body. At this stage, Deep Blue can easily be defeated. But there must be a reason why Kish isn't or doesn't want to fight back."

Ichigo then felt guilty at that point. "It's all my fault. He thinks life isn't worth living if I'm not with him," she cried.

"Ichigo now's not the time to be crying and feel guilty," said Zakuro. "We have to find Deep Blue's new body and destroy it before Kish's soul is devoured."

"Okay," said Ichigo.

Deep Blue saw the whole discussion from his hiding spot. "Damn it, those girls are going to ruin everything!" he shouted. "But, with the help of my new powers." His arm was then electrocuted. "Great, I still can't use my new powers!" He looked at the computer screen, which showed, "BODY CONSTRUCTION: 45 completed".

"I got to get a Dell. Stupid Macintosh computers!" he said. Then, an idea popped into his head. "Can I still…" He stuck his hand out and summoned an infuser. "Good, I'll just create a few Chimera animals to keep those girls busy. Soon, once I eliminate those Mew girls, I'll reclaim the Earth as mine!" He then started laughing manically.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. True Beauty at Ryou's Last Moment

"Christmas at Tokyo Disneyland"

By narutofreak14

Chapter 13

After Ichigo turned into the Wild Mountain cat, Mint into the Blue Lorikeet, Lettuce into the Finless Porpoise, Pudding into the Golden Lion Tamarin, and Zakuro into the Grey Wolf, they headed out into Tokyo DisneySEA to find Deep Blue. Ichigo was especially determined to get Kish his body back. "_Kish,_" she thought. "_Don't give up just yet! I'm coming!_"

Mt. Prometheus (DisneySEA's central icon) started erupting very violently. Normally, it would shoot out flamethrowers, but it was erupting real lava! A few minutes later, a Chimera Animal came out of the tip of the volcano. It started firing fireballs from its mouth. "Whoa, cool robot figure!" said Pudding.

"I don't think that's fake," said Pie.

"It kind of looks like the monster from the Journey to the Center of the Earth ride," said Lettuce.

"I don't care where's it from," said Ryou. "But that thing has to be destroyed now before it destroys the park!" A giant fireball was then sending flying towards Pudding. "Pudding, watch out!" Tart called out.

"Huh?" asked Pudding. Tart quickly pushed her out of the way; however the fireball lightly burned Tart's bare feet. "Taru-Taru, are you okay?" asked Pudding.

"It's just a little burn," he said. "You, however, you could have been killed by that fireball!" Pudding was just giving him a blank stare. "What?" asked Tart. Pudding then started hugging Tart to death. "Oh Taru-Taru! You do care about me!" she said.  
"Get off of me!" shouted Tart. "This is no time for that! We have to stop those Chimera animals from destroying the place!"

"Look over there!" said Mint, pointing at the Indiana Jones ride. Another Chimera Animal was being summoned behind the Raging Spirits coaster. "Another Chimera?" asked Lettuce. Soon, more and more Chimeras were being summoned all over Tokyo Disney Resort. "Deep Blue must be trying to stop us!" said Pie.

"It's going to take a lot more than a few Chimera animals to stop me!" said Ichigo. She was about to raise her weapon, but Pie stopped her. "Ichigo, leave the Chimeras to us!" he said. "You worry about finding Deep Blue before he finishes his new body."

"But…"

"Don't you want to save Kish's life?!?" said Pie. Ichigo was reluctant at first, but she nodded and started heading for…where she thinks Deep Blue is.

------------------------

On the Jungle Cruise, one boat was passing through the safari camp, which was overrun by a bunch of monkeys. "Oh boy," said the skipper, as he looked at the car, which was flipped over. "The weird thing is I couldn't get that thing to start this morning, but it looks like the monkeys finally got that thing to "turn over"."

Further down the river, a seaweed monster emerged and started frightening many people. "Uh…oh no!" said the skipper. "It's a…it's a…animatronics gone bad? Hey, you come up with better jokes!" The seaweed monster raised its tentacles and slammed into the water, causing a giant wave. The wave almost toppled the boat over. Everyone (including the skipper) was hanging on to the rails. "This is cool!" said some random six-year-old.

Tart and Pudding were watching from one side of the Western River Railroad. "Tart, you're good at controlling plants," said Pudding. "Why don't you try controlling it?"

"This is an elite Chimera," explained Tart. "Even I would have a hard time trying to make that thing obey me. But, I guess I'll give it shot."

"Oh please be careful Taru-Taru," said Pudding.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine," said Tart. "But, (starts blushing) if something bad does happen." He turned around to Tart. Pudding noticed that Tart was sweating and blushing rapidly. "Are you sick again, Tart?" asked Pudding. Tart didn't respond. "No, but…well." He took out a envelope that had a heart sticker sealing it closed. "A letter?" asked Pudding.

"It just…kind of…tells you how much…I like you…as a friend," he said. He added the friend part, but he was a little shy to tell her. "See ya, Pudding," he said. Pudding looked at the letter quickly, but she didn't have time to read it. Another Chimera Animal was summoned near the Haunted Mansion. Pudding dashed for it.

------------------------

Ichigo was backstage at the Tower of Terror. "_Where's Deep Blue?_" she asked herself. "_Let's see, if I was an alien who doesn't want to be found, where would be the last place I would ever look?_" She thought for a minute. The Tokyo Disney Resort was pretty big. He can be anywhere. Then, it hit her. The one place no one would ever get close by. "That's it!" she said. A Chimera Animal jumped in front of her. Fortunately, a streaking blue arrow destroyed the Chimera. The arrow came from Mint. "Ichigo, what are you still doing here?" she asked, angrily. "Keep going!" Ichigo started running towards Fantasyland.

-------------------------

Deep Blue was watching the Mew Mews from his hideout. He noticed that Ichigo was constantly searching for him. "That Ichigo is a persistent one," he said. He switched to another screen. "BODY COMPLETION: 55 completed!"

"I wish this thing would…HURRY THE HELL UP!" he said, slamming his fist against the keyboard. He switched to a view of Lettuce and Ryou. "That Lettuce girl is much stronger than I thought," he commented. He zoomed in on Ryou. "Well, she is a teenage girl. If I can't attack her physical, then I'll attack you emotionally."

--------------------------

Lettuce and Ryou were dealing with Chimeras in the "Mysterious Island" section of Tokyo DisneySEA. Ryou turned around and saw Lettuce. She just defeated a Chimera animal, but she failed to notice the Chimera. "Lettuce, watch out!" he called out. The Chimera Animal shot out poison quills. Lettuce turned around and saw the darts at her face. Ryou then jumped out in front of her.

Lettuce was able to get out of the attack without a scratch. Ryou, however, wasn't so lucky. Ryou fell to the ground, poison quills sticking out of his back. Lettuce was able to defeat the Chimera with a quick Lettuce Rush. After that was taken care of, Lettuce ran towards Ryou's body. "Ryou, Ryou!" she said. Ryou had an emotionless expression on his face. A small stream of blood was coming from the side of his mouth. "Lettuce, I…AH!" He grabbed his neck in pain. "The poison, I'm…I'm starting to see a white light," he mumbled.

"No! Ryou, please don't die!" Lettuce begged.

"Well, at least…Kish will have some company," he said.

"No! Don't say that Ryou! Just keep fighting it!" Ryou reached out and cupped Lettuce's cheek. "Lettuce, I never…I never saw…true beauty…until this moment," he said. Lettuce was starting to cry. "Ryou, I…I love you!" she confessed. Ryou didn't reply. He grabbed her chin. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Huh?" asked Lettuce.

"It should be me, not you, who should have said those words," he said. Lettuce and Ryou shared one final kiss, and…it was the best kiss they ever shared. Then, in an instant, Ryou's hands went limp (A/N Relax, Ryou's not really dead!).

Mint then appeared. "What are you doing, Lettuce?" she asked. "And what happened to Ryou?"

"He's…he's just pulling my leg," she said. "Yeah, that's it. Any minute now, Ryou's just going to wake up and tell me he's was just joking." She gave out a small nervous laugh. "Oh who am I kidding?" she asked. "Ryou's…dead." She then spent the next few minutes crying into Ryou's chest.

Mint had a depressed look on her face. "_I'm the one who should be crying_," said Mint. "_Ryou's dead, but at least he loves someone. Too bad it wasn't me._"

Lettuce then stopped crying. She was thinking. Deep Blue. He was the one who created the Chimera that ended Ryou's life. He is the one who started this madness. He's the one who's cut the best moment of her life short. "Deep Blue," she muttered.

"Huh?" asked Mint. Lettuce prepared her castanets. She had a look in her eyes that said "I'm Lettuce, and I'm extremely pissed."

"Deep Blue…he's going to pay for what he did!" she shouted. She then took off running, at a fast rate of speed.

-------------------

Ichigo appeared in front of the most terrifying ride in Fantasyland, "it's a small world". "Let's get this over with," she said. She first put on strawberry-shaped earmuffs. She stepped into the ride building. Thankfully, most of the cast members that were supposed to guard the back doors of the ride were scared away. She was able to enter the ride's backstage. In the Mexican section of the ride, she found a door that had the label, "Deep Blue's Hideout, Keep Out!"

"Gee, I wonder where his hideout is?" she asked, sarcastically.

--------------------

Tart and Pudding were still trying to fight the plant chimera on the Jungle Cruise. 20 minutes and they were still getting beaten. Tart was nearly exhausted. A giant tidal wave then destroyed the Chimera animal within a second. Pudding and Tart looked to see Lettuce…in a really bad mood. "Whoa, she did in one second what I couldn't do in an hour!" said Tart

"Okay, Deep Blue! Show yourself now! You coward!" she shouted. Tart and Pudding thought she was crazy. "What's wrong?!? Afraid to attack a girl?!? Be a man and fight!" She then ran off somewhere else. "What's wrong with Lettuce-oneesan?" asked Pudding.

"I don't know. She's your friend," said Tart.

-----------------------

Ichigo continued down the cavernous hallways of Deep Blue's hideout. The hideout was 30 feet below the ride. "This would be the last place Deep Blue would ever go," she said. "At least he soundproofed the rooms." She finally reached the end of the hallway, where Deep Blue's lair was just on the other side. She took out her Strawberry Bell, and just kicked the door open. "Okay, Deep Blue! Make this easy on me and surrender!"

She saw Deep Blue, a brand-new body. His cloak had a mixture of blue and silver in it. His black hair even had silver streaks in it. Meanwhile, in his hands was Kish's lifeless body. The computer screen kept blinking, "BODY FINSIHED: 100 completed!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Wow, this isn't what my original idea had, but I like how this is turning out. And I hope you do, too! Like I said, if you want a sequel, then you must get at least 60 reviews!

NEXT TIME: The final battle against Deep Blue! Expect a lot of Kish x Ichigo!


	14. Final BattlePart 1, Nya!

"Christmas at Tokyo Disneyland"

By narutofreak14

Chapter 14

Pie and Zakuro were dealing with some of the strongest Chimeras in Tomorrowland. "Ribbon…Zakuro Spear!" shouted Zakuro, destroying another Chimera. That one Chimera just summoned twice as many Chimeras. "Fuu-Rai-Sen!" shouted Pie, waving his fan. The Chimeras were destroyed by a bunch of lighting. Both Pie and Zakuro were exhausted. "I can't keep this up anymore," said Pie. One of the Chimeras lurched at Zakuro. She put up her weapon in front of her.

A series of "Lettuces Rushes" was send flying into the air, destroying the massive amounts of Chimeras. Those "Lettuce Rushes" came from, none other than, Lettuce Midorikawa, who was still seeking revenge for Ryou Shirogane. "Whoa," said Pie. Lettuce walked up to Zakuro and Pie. "Where…is he?" she asked, angrily.

"Where's who?" asked Zakuro.

"Deep Blue, where is he?!?" Lettuce repeated, very angrily.

"How should I know?" answered Zakuro.

"Useless," said Lettuce. She then ran off into Toontown. "What's wrong with her?" asked Pie.

-----------------------------

She saw Deep Blue, in a brand-new body. His cloak had a mixture of blue and silver in it. His black hair even had silver streaks in it. Meanwhile, in his hands was Kish's lifeless body. The computer screen kept blinking, "BODY FINISHED: 100 completed!"

Ichigo was stunned at how Kish's body was at the hands of Deep Blue. His head was titled back, arms and legs limp, and his entire skin looked a lot paler than before. "Kish…" Ichigo murmured.

"Huh? Oh yeah," said Deep Blue. He actually threw Kish's soulless body towards Ichigo. "My new body has finally finished. There is no need for Kish anymore. You have what's left of him."

Ichigo continued to look at the emotionless expression on Kish's face. "Kish?" she asked. "Please tell me you're still have some life in you!" She shook him a bit, but no response. He wasn't breathing. His skin felt cold. He didn't even have a pulse. "Kish," she said again.

"He didn't even put up a fight," said Deep Blue. "Who would've thought that Kish would be so weak?"

"He's not weak!" said Ichigo.

"Oh really?" asked Deep Blue. "You're one to talk! He would have at least tried to fight back, but he always said "what's the point of living anymore?" Since you dumped him, he thinks his life is meaningless without you in his life. He thinks that and yet, you fail to return his feelings."

Ichigo continued to look at the lifeless body of Kish. "Kish…I'm…I'm so sorry," she cried.

"A little late for that, don't you think?" asked Deep Blue. "After all, he is dead now."

Deep Blue was caught off guard when Ichigo tried to launch a fierce Strawberry Bell Check. A silver force field cancelled out the attack. "Did you honestly think that was going to work?" asked Deep Blue. "I'm the new-and-improved Deep Blue will completely retake the Earth as my very own."

"I understand that you want to start a better life for your people, but why Earth?" asked Ichigo. "Can you find some other planet?"

"I could, but its Earth that was originally ours. Yet, we polluted it so we moved to another planet. I've come back to reclaim it, but he you humans cleaned up the pollution we made, and now you're just making the same mistakes we made without even knowing."

"But you're killing innocent people!"

"Kish wasn't so innocent. He was with me with the plan. And then, you had to go and change his mind! He was willing to kill me just for you. What a twisted fool."

"That's enough!" shouted Ichigo.

She charged at Deep Blue. Deep Blue sent all of the electric energy to his hands, and sunk his fingers into Ichigo's stomach. The impact mixed with the lighting caused a lot of pain to Ichigo. It was enough to send her flying backwards towards the wall, knocking her unconscious. "Foolish," said Deep Blue. He then teleported out of his hideout and to Mt. Prometheus of Tokyo DisneySEA

After a few moments, Ichigo was finally able to get up. Her whole body was numb and paralyzed. "Deep Blue…he has gotten stronger," she muttered. "There's no beating him this time." She turned to a still unconscious Kish. "Kish," said Ichigo. She tried to get up, but the attack left her weak. So, she had to crawl over to Kish. "Kish, I'm so sorry that…it has to end up like this," she said. She shut her eyes, and kissed Kish on his lips. Both Ichigo and Kish started to glow a little blue color.

--------------------------

Deep Blue was at the top of the volcano in Tokyo DisneySEA. He had the Aqua Orb in his hands. He placed it in a strange-looking container. "With this Aqua Orb, I shall once again rule this Earth. Reclaim it as mine!" A tidal wave was send flying towards him. His force field again blocked the attack. "Whoa dares fire at me!" said Deep Blue. He turned and saw…Mew Lettuce. "Oh, it's just her," he said.

"You decided to come out after all," she said, in a vengeful way.

---------------------------

Kish and Ichigo were still in Deep Blue's hideout. Both of them were entwined in each other's arms. Kish's hand, however, was slightly twitching. "I…Ichi…Ichigo," he said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	15. Final Battle Part 2!

"Christmas at Tokyo Disneyland"

By narutofreak14

Chapter 15

In Deep Blue's Hideout, Kish and Ichigo were entwined in each other's arms. Kish's hand, however, was twitching a little bit. "I…Ichi…Ichigo," Kish whispered. He was finally able to open his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked himself. He realized something when he looked at his hands, now warm. "Wait…I'm alive? But how?" He finally turned to his side, to find Ichigo, who wasn't breathing. "No…she didn't…but," said Kish. "No! She's not…she can't! Ichigo!" he shouted. He picked her up and shook her a bit. "Come on, Ichigo! Don't screw with me, here! Tell me you're not dead!"

She didn't respond. Kish, he just couldn't believe that Ichigo gave up her life to restore his. "Why? I thought she hated me. Did she change her mind or something?" He then had a serious look on his face. "Why do I even care? I've been rejected too many times! I hate her!" The serious look on his face changed back to one of sadness. "Oh, who am I kidding? I still love her! She's still my little koneko-chan!" he said. He hugged her lifeless body tightly.

He then tried to remember what happened. "All I remember is some voice telling me to grab some stupid orb thing," said Kish. "Then, the power…it got to my head. Someone was taking over my body. But, I can't remember who." Kish tried very hard to remember who the one that took over him was. "I can't remember!" he said.

It wasn't until he looked at the computer that he saw Deep Blue in a confrontation with Lettuce. "Deep Blue?" he asked himself. Metaphorically speaking, a hammer smashed Kish's head. "Wait! Now I remember! Deep Blue, he took over my body!" He was shocked at how it was Lettuce was fighting him. "That girl's fighting him!" said Kish. "She's too weak to fight against him. She'll just fall at his footstep!"

-----------------------------

Lettuce and Deep Blue were at a stand-off in Tokyo DisneySEA. "So…you finally decided to come out of hiding?" asked Lettuce.

"Yes, but you're too late to stop me!" said Deep Blue. "The orb is in place! The orb will cause the volcano to erupt with massive power, melting Tokyo and the whole Earth! Soon, this planet will be mine!"

"That's what you think!" said Lettuce. She launched a Lettuce Rush, but the force field made it powerless. "Do you really think you can beat me?" asked Deep Blue. "Lettuce, I hate to be the one who breaks this to you, but…you are the weakest Mew Mew on your team! I mean, even Pudding has a higher chance of beating me."

"I'm not weak," said Lettuce. "Unlike you, I can feel love. I have a heart."

"A heart?!? Hahahaha! Please, a heart and love is only weakness. The problem of having a heart is that you can break it so easily! It only makes you weaker."

Lettuce got angry. "You want to see who's weak?!?" she asked angrily. She then turned bright green and charged at Deep Blue. "Foolish little girl," he said, charging up his attack. He too charged at her, along with his force field. His force field and Lettuce's…green energy shield thing clashed together. Both of their shields were fighting against each other. "Don't hurt yourself, Lettuce," said Deep Blue. "Give up!"

"Never!" she said back. She was thinking otherwise when it looked like Deep Blue's shield was winning (then again, he was strengthening it with his lighting attacks). Lettuce didn't want to lose this time. "_Please,_" she thought. "_Give me strength. Please, just this once._" A bunch of memories was coming back to her.

**MEMORY ONE**

"_Ryou," said Lettuce._

"_Huh?" said Ryou, coming back to Earth._

"_What's wrong?" she asked._

"_What? Oh…nothing," said Ryou._

"_You don't like the ride, do you?" asked Lettuce._

"_No, I mean…I think the song is annoying, but that's not the problem." Lettuce though about what else would make Ryou depressed. "It's about Ichigo, isn't it?" she asked._

"_What?" asked Ryou._

"_I know that you love Ichigo, Ryou."_

"_Yeah, but…right now, there's too much competition for her. There's Masaya, then Kish, and now Daichi. Ichigo's going to be with one of them, but not me."_

"_You don't know that for sure. And even if she does chooses those three over you, that doesn't mean the end of the world. I know that sounds really cheesy, but I don't want to see so uptight. After all, we are in Tokyo Disneyland."_

"_Thanks Lettuce," said Ryou. "I needed that." Now, no one, not even Ryou, knows why he did this, but throughout the ride, Ryou put his arm behind Lettuce, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her closely. He even sung along with the ride (A/N But only to "Deck the Halls" and "Jingle Bells")._

**MEMORY TWO**

"_There's no point in arguing with Masha. Let's just kiss and get this over with," said Ryou. Lettuce was blushing dark red. The boy that she has had a crush on for years was finally going to kiss her! But, Ryou sure was taking his sweet time. Masha looked at some random watch he took out. "Time's ticking, Ryou!" he said. "Okay, fast-forward!" Masha then bumped into Ryou, making his lips met hers. Lettuce just had a wide-look on her face. "Ohmygodhe'skissingme! Thisiscrazy!" he thought, having trouble forming real words. Ryou then stopped kissing her. "How was that?" he asked, blushing a little bit. Lettuce then just fainted. "Lettuce! Lettuce, are you okay?" he asked._

**MEMORY THREE**

"_No! Ryou, please don't die!" Lettuce begged._

"_Well, at least…Kish will have some company," he said._

"_No! Don't say that Ryou! Just keep fighting it!" Ryou reached out and cupped Lettuce's cheek. "Lettuce, I never…I never saw…true beauty…until this moment," he said. Lettuce was starting to cry. "Ryou, I…I love you!" she confessed. Ryou didn't reply. He grabbed her chin. "I'm sorry," he said._

"_Huh?" asked Lettuce._

"_It should be me, not you, who should have said those words," he said. Lettuce and Ryou shared one final kiss, and…it was the best kiss they ever shared._

"_Please,_" she thought. "_Just give me the strength…to give Deep Blue…what he deserves! Let me avenge Ryou!_" While she was talking to herself, Deep Blue noticed something. Her green shield was getting bigger and stronger. To make matters worse, it looks as if _his_ shield was fading away and losing strength. "_I'm getting weaker, but how?_" he asked himself. Finally, his shield just disappeared, making Lettuce go through and attack Deep Blue, slamming him into the ground. This caused such an impact, that Tokyo suffered a Magnitude 4 earthquake.

-------------------

Kish was running towards Tokyo DisneySEA. "Lettuce, don't worry I'm coming to help you!" he said. He was blown back by the impact. "Whoa!" he said. He ran towards to the park and saw Lettuce and Deep Blue imbedded into the hard ground. "What happened?" he asked.

He took note of the Aqua Orb that was placed at the top of the volcano. "I have to get that Aqua Orb!" said Kish. "Let's hope that Lettuce can stall Deep Blue while I get it."

Speaking of those two, Deep Blue and Lettuce were both unconscious from their attacks. Deep Blue was the first to regain the strength to wake up first. "F-F-Foolish…girl," said Deep Blue. Lettuce was able to get up as well, but her legs were far much weaker. "Still…think…I'm…weak?" she asked.

"You still are!" said Deep Blue. "You can hardly walk! Let alone stand!"

"I still got a little bit of run left in me," she said. She then unleashed a water attack on Deep Blue, but all it did was soak him with water. She fell to her knees after that. All Deep Blue needed was one lighting attack to knock her out. "Pathetic," he said. Then, something in his mind was telling him to turnaround. He did and saw that Kish was almost to the top of the volcano. "_No! My power!_" he thought. "_I have to stop him!_"

He activated the shield around the orb. Kish was inside the shield when it turned on. It started electrocuting him badly. However, he kept going, fighting the pain. "_Come on Kish,_" he said to himself. "_Keep fighting…the pain!_ _This is for Ichigo!_" No matter how much pain he was suffering, he was getting closer and closer to the orb. Deep Blue strengthens the lightening. This time, Kish shouts in pain. Despite this, he continued onwards. "_Why is he not stopping?_" he asked.

He was supposed as Kish barely tapped the orb, making it tip over. When Deep Blue saw this, he immediately turned off the electric shield around the orb. After the shield went away, Kish knocked the orb off the pedestal. Right when it was about to hit the ground, Deep Blue's hand caught it before it broke on the ground. "Sorry, Kish," he said. "But that's not happening today!"

Deep Blue levitated into the air. Lighting from the clouds was summoned as it powered Deep Blue for his takeover of Earth. "And now…as of this moment, Earth now has a new leader!" he shouted. However, his hands were still wet from Lettuce's attacks. He kind of squeezed the orb too hard, and the orb slipped out of its hands. Deep Blue tried to catch it, but he failed. The orb went crashing down into the pavement below, shattering into many little pieces. Deep Blue was just horrified. "Ah! My power! No! My powers…gone!" he shouted.

He went back down to the ground, hastily trying to gather all of the pieces. But it was no good. He looked up to see Mint, Pudding, Tart, Pie, and Zakuro looking at him. "How dare you stare at me like that!" he said. He was going to send lighting bolt their direction…too bad that now the orb's gone, his powers are gone. "Uhhhh," he stuttered.

"What's wrong?" asked Mint.

"Out of juice?" asked Pudding.

"Ah…well…I can still punch you guys and stuff," he said.

"Ready?" asked Zakuro.

"Ready," everyone else said.

Mint, Pudding, and Zakuro readied their weapons. "Reborn…Zakuro Spear!" shouted Zakuro.

"Pudding Ring Inferno!" shouted Pudding, as she was twirling around in the air.

"Reborn…Mint Echo!" shouted Mint, preparing her bow and arrow.

All three girls attacked Deep Blue simultaneously. For some reason, he still had a smile on his face. "_How cute,_" he thought. "_They think they have me beaten._" The three attacks easily defeated Deep Blue, because most of his power was derived from the orb. Since it was shattered, he was powerless. "Yay!" shouted Pudding. "Deep Blue is history!"

"I don't know," said Mint. "That was a little too easy, wasn't it?"

"Oh, don't act so suspicious," said Zakuro. "The good news is Tokyo Disneyland is safe, and Deep Blue is finally dead."

All three of them, along with Tart and Pie, heard Lettuce coughing a little bit. "What happened?" she asked herself. Pudding started jumping and hugging her. "Yay! Lettuce-oneesan is awake again!"

"Where's Deep Blue?" asked Lettuce.

"Taken care of," said Mint. Lettuce still looked very sad, and so did Kish. "What's wrong with Kish-Kish?" asked Pudding.

"Kish, aren't you glad you got your body back?" asked Tart.

"How did you get your body back?" asked Pie.

"Ichigo," said Kish.

"Oh yeah, where is she?" asked Zakuro. "I'm sure she'll love to hear that we beat Deep Blue." Kish kept looking down at the ground, his hair covering his eyes. "Where's Ichigo?" asked Lettuce.

"What happened to her?" asked Mint.

Kish just teleported to Ichigo's body. He returned with her body in hand. "Ichigo?" asked Mint.

"What did you do to her?!?" shouted Pudding.

"Ichigo…" said Kish. "She actually gave up her life to revive mine." All of the girls started crying, especially Pudding. "You know," said Kish. "There's a little fairy tale that you humans have. I think it's…Cinderella or Pistachio, I can't remember. But what happened is…some Prince Charming guy comes and sees his Sleeping Beauty. He walks up and kisses her. Moments later, she wakes up. I don't believe in fairy tales, but…it's worth a shot."

Kish leaned down and kisses Ichigo, hoping with all of his might that she would open her eyes. Kish stopped kissing her to see if she woke up. A minute later, nothing happened. Ichigo was still dead-like. Kish set her down gently on the ground. "Well…I tried," he said.

Everyone turned around and mourned for their fallen leader. None of them knew that Ichigo was slowly opening her eyes. She got up and saw them crying and mourning. "Who are you guys crying for?" she asked.

Everyone turned around and looked at her in surprise. "I-Ichigo?" asked Kish. Kish started pulling her ears and stretching her lips. "Am I dreaming?"

"Kish, are you doing?" she asked. Kish looked at her once more, before hugging her. "Oh, koneko-chan! I'm so glad you're alive!" he said. It then turned into a group hug, but Lettuce was the only one who wasn't joining in. "What's wrong, Lettuce?" asked Zakuro.

"At least Ichigo's alive," she said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh yeah, Ryou's still dead," said Mint.

"Ryou's dead?!?!?" they all asked in unison.

Mint took everyone over to Ryou's cold body. "N-No," said Ichigo.

"WWWWWAAAAAAA!" cried Pudding. "When will the disappointments end?"

"Wait a minute," said Pie. He got to his knees and started feeling Ryou's drool. "It's still warm," he said.

"Huh?" asked Lettuce.

"And he's still breathing," said Pie.

"You mean…Ryou's alive?" asked Lettuce, cheering up a little bit.

"Just barely. But he'll die for real if you don't transport him to a medical facility." He then picked up Ryou, removed the quills, and gave him to the girls. "Take him to the hospital. Earth doctors should have a antidote for snake bites. That will also cure the poison inside of him. If they ask, he was bit by a snake," said Pie.

"But…but what about his back?" asked Lettuce.

"You're on your own for that," said Pie.

--------------------

Paramedics arrived and carried Ryou out of the park on a stretcher. Lettuce went with him in the hospital. Everyone except Pudding and Tart left after them. "So…what do we do now?" asked Tart.

"Shirogane-san will be fine," said Pudding. "Let's go on Space Mountain while the lines are short."

"Sounds good," said Tart. Both of them started walking back to Tokyo Disneyland. Tart then remembered something. "Hey, did you read my letter?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I still have to read it!" she said. She took out the letter, despite Tart's objections to give it back to him. After reading it, she looked at Tart. "Taru-Taru," she said.

"So…so what do you think?" he asked, blushing a little bit.

"I…I think it was really cheesy," she said. Tart looked to the ground. "I know it is. I can understand if…Ah!" Unexpectedly, Pudding grabbed Tart, pulled him closer, and gave him a big kiss on the lips. "Oh, I love you too, Taru-Taru!" she said. She was blushing, but still smiling. Tart's face was bright red. But he then gained a smile. He took out his hand. "Let's go, Pudding," he said.

Pudding grabbed his hand. "Let's go!" she said. Both of them continued to Tomorrowland, holding hands.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME:** Get ready to believe in the holiday magic as Tokyo Disneyland proudly presents "Believe in Holiday Magic!" fireworks spectacular.

And remember, three more reviews and the sequel will get the green light!


	16. Believing in the Magic of the Holidays

"Christmas at Tokyo Disneyland"

By narutofreak14

**NARUTOFREAK14: **Welcome! Well, this is it. This is the last chapter of "Christmas at Tokyo Disneyland!" Yes, it has been a long road, but we've finally hit the final chapter. All good things I have to end.

And **thank you to everyone for your kind reviews! **As a rewards, expect the sequel, "Springtime at Disneyland" to be on the net sometime next weekend or two weeks after, after a take a 3-day trip to Disneyland! I hope to include Rockin' California Screamin' and Rockin' Space Mountain!

Chapter 16

"_Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! In just 10 minutes, we will be presenting the holiday fireworks spectacular, Believe...in Holiday Magic! Join us as we celebrate the magic, the spirit, and the festivities of the holidays! Believe...in Holiday Magic in just 10 minutes!_"

The World Bazaar in Tokyo Disneyland was literally a madhouse! Park guests were lined up along the pathways to get a decent spot for the Christmas fireworks, imported from the Disneyland Resort for the holiday season. After the concert, Zakuro and Pie picked out a good spot near the castle entrance. "Where is everybody?" he asked.

"They should be here any minute," said Zakuro.

Lettuce was helping Ryou walk down the street. Ryou was still alive, but the poison caused him temporary mobile weakness. That means that he's still very weak, especially when he needs to walk. "You need any help, Ryou?" asked Lettuce.

"I'm fine. Thank you," said Ryou. He had to use a crutch to help him walk. "That poison really weakened me."

"Oh dear."

"But don't worry. The doctor said I'll regain mobility in a few days," said Ryou. Ryou noticed that Lettuce was looking down at her feet. "Hey, what's wrong?" asked Ryou.

"It's all my fault," said Lettuce.

"Huh?"

"I tried to defeat Deep Blue. I was trying to avenge you. Yet, he still was able to beat me." She then slammed her fist against a nearby wall. "It's not fair! Why am I so much weaker than everyone else?!?" she asked angrily.

"Is that what this is about?" asked Ryou. "Lettuce, from what I heard, you were the only one brave enough to face against Deep Blue. You actually had the power to slam him down into the ground and cause an earthquake in Tokyo. And you say that's being weak?" Lettuce started cheering up a little bit. "Lettuce, you have great power within you. It all depends on you…to gather the courage to unleash that power." Lettuce then smiled at him. "Thank you, Ryou," she said. The two then continued down to where Zakuro and Pie were.

Pudding and Tart were coming from Tomorrowland. "Ha-Ha, Taru-Taru gets beaten by a girl on Buzz Lightyear Shooters!" said Pudding (A/N She has an alternative name for every ride).

"The laser gun was broken!" he said.

"Taru-Taru, you got beaten by a girl. Take it like a man," she said.

"Shut up!" he yelled back.

Everyone met up back to where Pie and Zakuro were. "About time you showed up," Pie said to Kish.

"Well, Indiana Jones broke down on me and Ichigo," said Kish.

While everyone was waiting for the fireworks to start, Kish and Ichigo were talking about today's events. "So, you do like me after all?" asked Kish.

"Well, a little," said Ichigo.

"I guess you decided to choose a hero than a zero," said Kish. "So, does that mean I'm your new boyfriend?"

"No," said Ichigo.

"What?!? Why not?"

"Well, I call you…a boyfriend-in-training," said Ichigo.

"Why?" asked Kish.

"Let's see…let's remember all of those times when you kissed me and tried to kill me," said Ichigo.

"Well, go me and call me a boyfriend-in-training. I'll be you real boyfriend sooner or later," said Kish.

Mint was a little depressed. Everyone else had someone to love and care for. But what about her? She had no one. She could hook up with Keiichiro, but he was like 21 years old, and she was 14. That's a 7 year age difference. Ichigo remembered the dream she had. Mint died of depression and loneliness. She didn't want _that_ part of the dream coming true. "Hey Mint," said Ichigo.

"Hmm?" asked Mint.

"Don't worry about it," said Ichigo.

"Worry about what?" asked Mint.

"There's someone out there for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Somewhere in the world, someone is there waiting for you. I can't really explain, but just wait. Someone will come from you." Mint just smiled at Ichigo. "Thanks, oh and Ichigo. Kish may not have the perfect head, but he's got a good heart," said Mint. Ichigo just smiled back at her.

**(Believe in the Holiday Magic is the fireworks show at Disneyland in California, but Tokyo Disneyland's fireworks show isn't as good. Tokyo's fireworks only last 5 minutes. So this whole show is based on the California fireworks.)**

The streets then darkened. Soft music started playing. The Christmas lights and wreaths on the castle lit up as they were synchronized to the music. Waves of fireworks were then launched into the air. An elderly woman came on, encouraging everyone to remember the magic of the holidays.

"**_Does your heart hold the magic of the holidays? Is it filled with warm memories just waiting to be discovered again? Well now is the time to open your heart, believe in that magic, and remember those treasured moments...oh, they're still there, deep within you, waiting to touch you once more. So come along as the magic of the seasons leads the way!"_**

More fireworks was launched into the air as the show was synchronized to the song "Can You Remember?"

_**Can you remember  
How Christmas makes you feel?  
That special magic in the air,  
And all your dreams are real.  
Can you remember  
The smell of gingerbread?  
Candy canes and sugar plums  
Dance inside your head.**_

_**Remember when the twinkling stars at night  
Told you reindeer were in flight,  
And jolly Santa Claus was on his way?  
The warmth of candle glow,  
A kiss of mistletoe,  
The magic lives when we believe.  
It's in our hearts to stay.**_

_**Remember the caring,  
A season worth sharing.  
Believe in the magic in our lives  
Just open up your heart,  
And relive the feeling.  
Just remember the magic,  
Yes remember the magic  
One more time.**_

The fireworks continued to explode in the air. The show continued to play Christmas songs like "Toyland, Toyland" and "Silent Night." Everyone just thought that they were so beautiful. Many Christmas memories were coming back to everyone. "This makes Pudding think of many memories," said Pudding.

"I don't have any memories," said Tart. He then grabbed on Pudding's hand. "But…I think I do now," said Tart. He then gave Pudding a small kiss on the cheek. "Come on Tart!" said Kish. "French it up, Tart!"

"Shut up, Kish!" shouted Tart. "At least Pudding thinks of me as her boyfriend."

Zakuro was reminded of her childhood, about the first time she went to Tokyo Disneyland. Her first ride on the carousel, the first time she was scared on the Haunted Mansion and Space Mountain, and the time…when she could actually act like a kid!

Masha then showed up, flying above the heads of Ichigo and Kish. "Kiss Kish, Ichigo!" said Masha.

"What?!? You still have that mistletoe?!?"

"Yep," said Masha. Kish was a little excited when he heard that he's going to get another kiss from Ichigo. Sadly, he only got a peck on the cheek.

The fireworks was then concluded with a final song.

_**Treasure it again (Remember)  
With every passing day (Joy of sharing)  
Remember the magic in our lives (Remember the magic in)  
Just open up your hearts  
Embrace all those feelings  
Just remember the feeling  
Yes remember the magic  
For all time (For all time)**_

"_Cherish the holidays forever, and always believe,_" said the elderly lady. The fireworks then went off with a bang! Everyone started cheering and applauding. To complete this magical night, snow began to fall (and unlike in California, this stuff was real). "Yay! Snow's falling!" shouted Pudding.

Everyone reached into the air to grab the falling snowflakes. "White Christmas" was playing in the background. Many children was jumping to grab the snowflakes. Pudding and Tart even had a little snowball fight. "Look how beautiful it is Kish," said Ichigo.

"The beauty of this cannot compare to the beauty of you, koneko-chan," said Kish.

"You're milking it Kish," said Ichigo.

"California can't compare to this," said Kish. Ichigo and Kish looked into each other's eyes. They couldn't help but to acutally kiss each other in the snow.

**THE END**


End file.
